Coordenadas
by MaryG11
Summary: La científica Bulma Briefs y el exconvicto Vegeta recibieron la tarea de descifrar una extraña serie de códigos contra su voluntad sin entender la magnitud de la conspiración que vivían se verán en la necesidad de trabajar en equipo para resolver todo y que sus vidas vuelvan a la normalidad, pero los peligros son muchos y se dan cuenta que ni siquiera pueden confiar en ellos mismos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

 **Los diálogos estarán entre guiones, y los pensamientos serán escritos entre comillas (")  
Declaimer: Descargo toda responsabilidad los personajes utilizados en este Fic son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. Ojalá fueran míos, pero tristemente no es así.**

Coordenadas

* * *

 **Coordenadas**

He pensado en los últimos meses en demasiadas cosas que puedan darle una explicación a lo que está pasando. Pero no llegó a esa idea exacta que pueda explicar toda esta locura.

Todo empezó hace 5 meses; Una mañana común y corriente, jamás pensé que ese día definiría todo a partir de ese punto.

Creo que antes de comenzar debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, tengo 27 años soy científica en muchas áreas, trabajo junto a mi padre en los Laboratorios de investigación tecnológica de Cápsula Corp o cómo a mí me gusta llamarlo LITCC.

.

.

.

Era jueves y las cosas desde temprano empezaron a verse raras, lo noté pero no le di importancia.

Cuando me dirigía al trabajo en mi moto sentí que me seguían, luego en la entrada de las oficinas sentí que en la recepción había demasiadas personas que no tenían porqué estar ahí. Me sentí observada, pero no le di importancia. Tenía trabajo y eso era en lo único en lo que debería enfocarme.

.

.

.

Trate de seguir mi día normal, sin embargo, tenía en mente los extraños acontecimientos que estaba viviendo.

Las 6:00 PM dieron fin a mi jornada, más el entretenimiento con mi nuevo proyecto me arraigo a la mesa de trabajo. Simplemente para mi la ciencia es fascinante.

.

.

.

Al subir a la oficina por un café y viendo a través de la ventana fue entonces cuando realmente me di cuenta que ya era tarde. Regrese para guardar lo necesario e irme. Como todos los días me despedí de Roger, portero del edificio C en el cual yo trabajaba. Espere al chófer que me llevaría a casa y extrañamente estaba tardando. El día simplemente no fue bueno. Empezó a llover, esa era la razón por la cual no había regresado en mi moto. Con un suspiro enfatice lo desganada que estaba, el sol estaba completamente oscuro tras espesas nubes grises que proclamaban una tormenta más fuerte que la lluvia de ese momento; todo se pondría peor.

Mis tacones estaban empapados y el tejaban de la entrada no estaba cubriéndome mucho, por fin mi carro. Me despedí de Roger moviendo mi mano.

–Nos vemos mañana Roger salúdame a Mandy– Mandy era la esposa de Roger una mujer muy amable y amiga de mi abuela, los conocía desde que era una bebé.

–Adiós Bulma cuídate de la lluvia o te resfriaras

Moví mi cabeza asintiendo, él tenía razón. Subí al carro y me quité los tacones, el click del seguro bajando me hizo voltear por fin al frente, solo hasta que estuve dentro me di cuenta de que no solo estaba el chófer si no que en el asiento del copiloto estaba otro hombre.

–Amm Leo ¿Quién es tu amigo?– Cuando Leo -el chófer de papá- no contestó supe que algo estaba mal –¿Leo?– Pero una vez más se quedó callado. Me moví al centro del asiento para ver mejor al sujeto, no lo conocía, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camisa beige, sin un logo, sin nada, su pelo era corto de rasgos duros y marcados con ojos cafés, definitivamente no lo conocía. –¿Qué está pasando?– El hombre mantenía su vista fija al frente como si yo no estuviera ahí, estaba entrando en pánico, metí mi mano disimuladamente a la bolsa de mi saco para sacar mi teléfono, pero el hombre se dio cuenta y volteándose ligeramente tomó mi muñeca quitándome el teléfono.

–Señorita Briefs yo me encargare de esto– Yo no pude evitar gritar y Leo también asustado maniobró el volante haciéndonos derrapar ligeramente, grité más.

–¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!– Grité indignada y aterrada, una vez más no me contestó. –¡Exijo una respuesta!– Pretendía seguir gritando hasta que ese hombre de quién sabe dónde sacó una pistola y la apuntó a mi cabeza paralizándome completamente.

–Le pido que guarde silencio, no me gustan los gritos, si se comporta le aseguro que la trataré cómo se merece, si no lo hace me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas–

No sabía qué hacer, tenía un arma justo al frente, estaba entrando en pánico, pero debía ser racional, debía pensar. Al asomarme por la ventana me di cuenta que estábamos tomando otra ruta una que definitivamente no me llevaría a casa, lo primero que pensé es que me estaban secuestrando, al ver a Leo note que estaba peor que yo, sus manos temblaban mientras las forzaba a sostener firmemente el volante. Genial si no me secuestraban moriría accidentada en la carretera. Tragué saliva con dificultad, pensé en mi mamá, mi hermano y mi papá ¡¿Que harían ellos cuando se enteraran?! ¡¿Que me harían a mi?! Entonces pensé, si me querían secuestrar pues debía admitir que lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Luego al ver más detenidamente las cosas no encajaban. ¿Por qué Leo había ido por mí? El nunca iba por mí los jueves por que era el día que papá iba al golf, pero él no era partidario del crimen estaba peor que yo. Me fijé bien en el arma y decidí que debía llegar al fondo de todo.

–¿Me están secuestrando?

–Le dije que no hablará

–Solo te estoy preguntando si me están secuestrando

–Silencio

¿De dónde maldita sea saqué valor para hablar? Es algo que me sigo preguntando –No me callaré– Lo desafíe y el acerco más su pistola –Tu arma tiene puesto el seguro, está claro no quieren hacerme daño, esto debe ser un secuestro porque esta muy planeado, mi chofer, mi carro, y mi itinerario. ¿Quiénes son?

El hombre se mantuvo inexpresivo miró el arma y luego a mí, la retiro y guardo. –Es hora– Dijo, y Leo detuvo el carro, se quitó el cinturón y me volteó a ver, no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que estaba pidiendo perdón con la mirada. Asustada intenté abrir la puerta, pero el seguro me lo impidió, otro hombre desconocido entró vestido completamente de negro y empapado prendió el carro y seguimos el camino. Solo logré ver a Leo abandonado en un punto solitario de la carretera.

–Ella noto que el arma no está cargada, piensa que esto es un secuestro– Dijo el hombre poniendo en margen al nuevo sujeto.

Entonces no era secuestro. Una hora más tarde el carro se detuvo, ambos bajaron y el que me había apuntado con un arma abrió la puerta, tenía un paraguas transparente listo para mi e incluso me ofreció su mano para salir. Claramente esto no era un secuestro o tal vez eran muy educados, salí por mi cuenta, descalza por que saldría corriendo.

–Señorita Briefs no pretendemos hacerle daño necesitamos su ayuda, lamentamos las molestias, pero el asunto que pretendemos tratar es clasificado, no podíamos llamar por teléfono o presentarnos directamente con usted por seguridad.

–¿Qué?– Lo seguí, yo de tonta siguiendo mi curiosidad, aunque de todos modos no hubiera servido de nada salir corriendo, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, era una simple casa en medio de la carretera. Al entrar la mesa del comedor nos esperaba con dos hombres mayores y una mujer rubia.

–Señorita Briefs nos alegra que esté aquí, discúlpenos todas estas molestias, por favor siéntese– Me dijo uno de los mayores, de bigote blanco y pelo canoso, se levantó y retiró la silla para que me sentara.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué pretenden conmigo?

–El quién somos es clasificado, que pretendemos con usted es pedir su ayuda.

¡Clasificado! ¡Ayuda!

–Déjeme le explico, mi nombre es Riot soy jefe de un departamento de inteligencia de una fuerza secreta que trabaja para un área de su gobierno que no existe… Nos encargamos de muchas cosas, pero la principal es asegurar el bienestar de toda nuestra nación.

¿Acaso era una broma? Una parte de mí no podía creerlo, todo era tan raro.

–Suponiendo que eso sea verdad ¿Qué quieren conmigo?

El hombre me sonrió y me dio un papelito amarillo, cuando lo ví este tenía una secuencia de números.

–¿Sabe qué es esto?– Me pregunto

–Cualquiera lo sabría– Dije –Son coordenadas

El hombre seguía sonriendo –En realidad no cualquier persona lo sabría. Mi equipo de inteligencia tardó muchos meses en descifrar el significado de estas coordenadas, hace un tiempo unos códigos empezaron a invadir nuestro sistema, estos códigos representan el camino de algo que necesitamos recuperar por el bienestar de todos. Señorita Briefs una mente tan brillante como usted es la clave perfecta para descifrar todo este enigma.

–¿Quieren que resuelva códigos?– Era escalofriante que no me dejaran de sonreír.

–Es más que eso, tiene que seguir las pistas y encontrar lo que buscamos.

–No entiendo

–No es necesario que lo entienda, solucionará los indicios, códigos y cualquier otra cosa que se le presente e ira a los lugares que le indiquen y seguirá haciendo lo mismo hasta encontrar el final del juego.

–¿Juego?

–Me gusta llamarlo así, aunque esto realmente es de vida o muerte, la necesitamos ¿Nos ayudará?

Negué –Están locos, no sé quiénes son ¡Me acaban de secuestrar! ¡No les creo nada!

El hombre se levantó, se puso a un lado de mí y la mujer acercó una laptop que al abrir me mostró la transmisión de 4 cámaras, mi habitación, el comedor, la entrada de mi casa y el cuarto de mis padres. –No– susurré ahogando el llanto de pánico que sentí. Mis padres veían televisión, sin saber que por la ventana había una sombra negra, a la entrada de la casa estaban 2 hombres con armas y un tercero abriendo la puerta. ¡¿Dónde estaban los guardias?! ¿Qué había pasado con la seguridad de la casa? Estaba muy nerviosa, sentí mis ojos húmedos, ahora sí estaba asustada. La pantalla cambio a otra, ¿Las cosas podrían estar peor? Era mi hermano menor Goku dormido junto a su esposa Milk. Estas personas debían habernos estado espiando desde hace meses, pues era imposible que supieran dónde estaba mi hermano, tenían tres meses de viaje sabático por el mundo, ahora debían estar en alguna parte de Sudamérica, las cosas estaban más allá de mi entendimiento. Cuando dos hombres con armas de asalto se vieron entre las sombras me asusté más. –Ya basta, déjenlos, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

Aquel hombre sonrió de nuevo, trono los dedos y la mujer rubia habló por un transmisor.

–Operación cancelada– Vi pocos segundos después como esos hombres se iban sin ser detectados. Ahora tenía la cabeza agachada y me sentía terrible con náuseas y miedo.

–De parte de toda está organización y principalmente de mi le agradecemos su cooperación en esta operación, por el momento será todo, la llevaremos a su casa y bueno es más que obvio que usted no debe decir nada de lo que hoy pasó aquí…– Retiraron la computadora y me acercaron un teléfono –Estaremos en contacto mañana a las 9 AM recibirá una llamada que le dará indicaciones, lo primero que hará será conocer a su compañero de equipo.

–¿Compañero?

Él asintió –Claro no podemos dejar que una bella mujer cómo usted esté sola por la vida.

Yo tenía tantas dudas, pero el valor en mi se había perdido completamente, quería que todo fuera una pesadilla. –¿Es uno de ustedes?

El hombre se rió ligeramente como si yo hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso –Déjeme le doy un consejo la curiosidad mata, más en un caso como el de usted, sin embargo, tarde o temprano se enterara. Su compañero al igual que usted fue seleccionado estratégicamente entre una lista de parámetros altamente seleccionados, un ex convicto exonerado, un asesino y criminal profesional. Hasta hace unos meses estaba en la lista de los más buscados por nuestro gobierno– Retiraron mi silla sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de levantarme, los dos hombres que me habían traído cada uno me tomó de un brazo y me levantaron.

–Señorita Bulma fue un gusto tratar con usted, recuerde mañana 9:00 AM– No sabía qué hacer estaba tiesa mi cara era un reflejo muy expresivo de lo desconcertada y aterrada que estaba. Salimos de la casa y una vez más me protegieron de la lluvia, me abrieron la puerta y el chófer bajo la ventana cuando ya estaba arriba. Riot se acercó a la ventana ya sin aquella sonrisa.

–Nos veremos pronto, le deseo un buen viaje, lo primero que hará mañana será conocer a su compañero, por cierto su nombre es Vegeta le aseguro que se llevarán muy mal, sea precavida, no me gustaría que muera. Adiós Bulma

Si yo estaba mal esas palabras me dejaron peor. No dije nada durante el camino, lloré, no pude evitarlo, contuve el llanto y solo dejé que unas lágrimas resbalaran por mi mejilla. Cuando llegamos a casa me dejaron en la puerta, me dieron el teléfono y se fueron sin decir nada.

.

.

.

Entre a mi casa y activé todas las alarmas de seguridad que por algo que ellos habían hecho estaban apagadas, ahora paranoica subí al cuarto de mis padres, en silencio me cercioré que estuvieran bien y fui a mi cuarto, ese día fue la peor noche de mi vida, y lo peor es que era solo el comienzo.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, empiezo emocionada esta nueva historia. Espero les gustará.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

Antes de que empiecen a leer les advierto que habrá un ligero Ooc en Vegeta, pero no se preocupen si es que no les gusta esto, la personalidad de Vegeta tratare de hacerla lo más natural posible. Es solo que Vegeta es muy astuto antes de actuar.

* * *

En ningún momento de la noche había podido dormir, su mente vagaba y se perdía entre todo lo sucedido ese día. Quiso imaginarse que era un sueño, pero el teléfono negro sobre el tocador le recordaba que no era así. Sentada en la orilla de la cama paranoica de que la estuvieran observando agudizaba sus sentidos tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa. Y se preguntó ¿Por qué ella de todas las millones de personas? ¡¿Por qué ella?!

Amaneció sin que ella pegará un ojo. No podía hacer nada aún no se recuperaba del traumático suceso, tenía que tomar muchas medidas drásticas.

Saliendo de bañarse exactamente las 6:24 AM justo cuando estaba por ponerse su perfume favorito un sonido agudo retumbó en su cuarto, asustada la botella entre sus manos cayó produciendo otro ruido.

Anonadada miro el teléfono que vibraba en la mesa, se cuestionó contestar o no, al final por miedo lo hizo.

–Si

–Señorita Briefs espero que tuviera una muy buena noche, en 1:45 minutos un carro pasará por usted y la llevará a conocer a su compañero

–¿Pasar por mi? ¿Pero yo...– No sirvieron de nada sus palabras, la otra persona al teléfono había colgado.

Un quejido salió desde el fondo de su garganta mientras sostenía su cabeza, jamás se había sentido así, vulnerable, frágil, y odiaba eso. " _Vegeta_ " Recordó el nombre del que sería su compañero, un nombre extraño seguramente para alguien extraño. Al entrar a su armario y justo cuando estaba por tomar un pantalón de mezclilla se preguntó y se asustó. _"¿Cómo será ese tal Vegeta?"_ Las palabras Criminal y asesino retumbaron en su mente. ¡O ahora estaba peor! entonces se cuestionó una vez más ¿Vegeta? Sus secuestradores le dijeron que era uno de los criminales más buscados y sin embargo el nombre para nada le sonaba. Aún con la bata de baño salió al pasillo, ignoro al gato de su padre pidiendo atención y bajó al primer nivel de su casa. Específicamente el despacho de su padre, la primera puerta a la derecha entrando desde la entrada principal, ignoró a Miriam la cocinera que la miraba extrañada. Frente a la imponente puerta de caoba roja y al abrirse una solitaria habitación impregnada de polvo y humo. Un reflejo de su padre. Directamente se sentó en la computadora, un vejestorio tecnológico de la década pasada, que por cariño era llamada Beky solo encendida pocas veces al año cuando a su padre se le ocurría jugar aquel juego descontinuado de hace tantos años, pero instalado en esa computadora. Cuando su padre la compró fascinada se adueñó de ella, con 7 años hizo y deshizo la pobre máquina, pero de ahí su amor por la tecnología nació. A los 10 años creo un servidor propio, uno que había mantenido en secreto por casi 17 años, la tecnología es una magia, una magia que si sabes usar te puede llevar muy lejos. Ella era por naturaleza caprichosa y cuando su libro favorito se anunció en preventa hace años y por mala suerte ella no lo recibió decidió que debía conseguirlo. En Beky creo un servidor que era capaz de inhabilitar su dirección IP haciéndola indetectable y brincando la señal cada segundo de un lugar a otro. Así logro entrar a los archivos de la imprenta encargada de la distribución y logró descargar el siguiente tomo de su libro sin tener que esperar los tres meses a que saliera en venta.

Si la estaban espiando estaba segura que Beky no sería detectada principalmente porque aquel hoyo negro en la red no había sido utilizado en más de 12 años. Tardó más de una hora entre conectar, encender, cargar y buscar. El metabuscador tan viejo, tan obsoleto, tan aburrido, más de 15 minutos para la búsqueda, pero por fin la lista de los más buscados apareció y detalladamente vio a cada uno, ninguno llamado Vegeta. Actualizo la lista hasta 20 años atrás pero no encontró nada, ese tal Vegeta no era lo que le habían dicho.

.

.

.

Regreso a su habitación. Ya su cabello estaba seco, debía vestirse. Le gustaba verse bien, la vanidad era parte de ella y estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo, no lo presumía solo caminaba con naturalidad consciente de que la volteaban a ver. Su ropa no contrastaba con su personalidad por el contrario un reflejo de su persona, ropa elegante pero que haciendo resaltar su cuerpo, formal si tenía que trabajar, cómoda para el día a día y divertida por qué siempre se debe divertir.

Pero una vez más parada en medio de su vestidor una horrible idea llegó a su mente, muchos de los hombres en la lista de los criminales más buscados eran violadores y si el tal Vegeta también. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, soltó la falda que pensaba ponerse y decidió que ese día se vería lo menos atractiva posible, sería cuestión de seguridad. Determinada arrojó ropa por todos lados hasta que encontró lo necesario, por qué Bulma Briefs siempre iba un paso adelante de todo.

Se puso una camiseta con el estampado de una banda de rock que de adolescente escuchaba, gastada dejando el negro por un tono deslavado, se colocó una falda larga que casi arrastraba de color marrón, un par de tenis azules y encima un suéter de rosa pastel con cuello alto, cuando se vio al espejo sonrió, ató su cabello de cola de caballo simple y salió por qué ya casi daba la hora para irse. Por suerte no se topó con ninguno de sus padres, salió y dos minutos después un carro negro la recogió, una vez más dos hombres que no conocía el copiloto salió la miró unos segundos como si algo estuviera mal y sin decir nada le abrió la puerta.

.

.

.

El camino fue silencioso, sus acompañantes no dijeron nada y ella prefirió no hablar. El lado oeste de la capital central en un barrio familiar, una pequeña plaza que resaltaba rodeada de un extenso parque. Se pararon enfrente de una cafetería y sin decir nada le abrieron la puerta le arrebataron el teléfono de las manos y le dieron uno nuevo.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?– Gritó, pero el hombre no le hizo caso, el carro ya había arrancado. Por suerte el lugar era tranquilo, muy bonito de hecho. Se quedó parada enfrente de la cafetería sin saber qué hacer. Un Mensaje de texto hizo vibrar el teléfono.

-Se verán en la fuente central del parque frente a ti, te deseamos suerte-

Cruzó la calle, recorrió el parque y al ver la fuente miró a todos ahí, no había mucha gente, una familia, dos ancianos disfrutando la vista y un hombre de mediana edad con traje de oficina.

Ella ya tenía una idea de cómo sería el tal Vegeta, un hombre calvo tatuado hasta la cara, fornido e intimidante. Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente sin ver nadie que encajará en esa descripción. Los minutos pasaron haciéndola enojar ¡Quién se atrevía a dejar esperando a Bulma Briefs! Desganada y bostezando por la falta de sueño volteó a la derecha donde escuchó una risa; unos niños jugando, cuando regresó su vista al frente no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, un hombre estaba frente a ella.

De estatura promedio, cálculo un poco más alto que ella, llevaba lentes de sol negros junto a una chaqueta del mismo color, camisa de vestir azul cielo y pantalón de mezclilla oscura. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su cabello, negro, muy oscuro y peinado de una manera que parecía imposible, en un alto pico, aunque realmente le quedaba muy bien.

–Tu eres Bulma Briefs

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia " _Bien hecho Bulma aún tan desalineada que estas hoy sigues atrayendo hombres apuestos"_ –Si

El se quedó parado viéndola detenidamente e incomodándola.

–Estoy esperando a alguien, podrías moverte– Dijo de manera educada, no era momento para hacer amigos.

El se quitó los lentes dando una vista perfecta de sus oscuros ojos, dio un paso más cerca –Te describieron perfectamente, una rata de laboratorio.

–¡Disculpa!– Dijo con los ojos estrechados

–Aunque sí estoy sorprendido no te diré que no, cuando me dijeron que trabajaría con una doctora en física me imaginé a una anciana decrépita con aires de grandeza, tu edad es lo único que no encaja.

Bulma tenía una expresión extraña, asombrada y asustada se levantó tan rápido que dejó caer el celular entre sus piernas. –¡Tú eres Vegeta!

Él no contestó solo le sonrió ligeramente. Se agachó y recogió el teléfono extendiendo su mano para regresarlo.

La peliazul extendió su mano tontamente y es que en verdad estaba sorprendida. El Vegeta que se había imaginado no se comparaba en nada con el adonis que tenía al frente, entonces se sonrojo apenada, al recordar cómo estaba vestida, y es que en verdad era un desastre.

–No te imaginé así, y no soy una rata de laboratorio

–Hmp, no me interesa– El miro hacia los lados como si buscara algo, luego se acercó más a ella casi hasta estar pegados, se inclinó y le susurró al oído –Sabes que nos siguen y nos vigilan, no me sorprendería que estén oyendo esta conversación.

Bulma solo asintió fue lo único que pudo hacer pues su cuerpo dejó de responderle cuando él se acercó.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin se recuperó se dio cuenta que habían estado mucho tiempo en silencio. No sabía qué hacer, o qué decir, podía ser guapo, pero no dejaba de ser un asesino.

Un pequeño sonido, un timbre sonó al mismo tiempo para los celulares que cada uno tenía, al ver el mensaje este decía -Bonita reunión, el compañerismo es esencial para conseguir el objetivo que ambos persiguen, iniciamos operaciones-

Ella se tensó completamente, se quedó viendo el teléfono entre sus manos, pero antes de poder reaccionar Vegeta había arrebatado el teléfono y junto al suyo los arrojó al agua de la fuente.

–Pero porqué hiciste eso

El la tomó de la mano y la jalo hasta quedar pegados. Solo poniéndola más nerviosa.

–Si sabes lo que te conviene me seguirás de acuerdo, sin gritar, sin correr… Nada– La seriedad de su voz denotaba todo. Y ella solo pudo asentir.

Caminaron a la calle donde Vegeta paró un taxi le indico que los llevarán a la estación más cercana de metro. 12 minutos después se toparon con una larga fila de tráfico, los problemas de vivir en una ciudad tan grande.

Bulma sentada del lado derecho y Vegeta del izquierdo, ella apretaba la falda entre sus manos, estaba de más decir que los nervios la consumían _"Odio esto… ¡Lo odio!"_ Un carraspeó la hizo voltear en medio de la calle él se bajó, arrojó unos billetes al chófer y le indico que salieran. Caminaron entre los carros ¿Por qué no por la banqueta? Prefirió quedarse callada de todos modos los carros no avanzaban.

.

.

.

Al llegar al metro bajaron por la vía subterránea que conducía a la línea A. Bulma notó que Vegeta había pagado 24 boletos de tren. ¿Por qué 24? No supo ni qué ruta tomaron, no subía al metro desde sus años como estudiante, bajaron y subieron de tren hasta que ella ya estaba mareada, de andén en andén, transbordando.

Por fin de nuevo en la superficie se dio cuenta que estaban en algún barrio de los extremos de la ciudad, las calles eran tranquilas y Vegeta caminaba como si conociera cada esquina de ese lugar. Se detuvieron en un centro recreativo, ella solo lo seguía, atravesaron el área de juegos hasta el centro del área en las canchas de basquetbol el la cual un grupo de chicos jugaba.

–Hey– Gritó Vegeta y todos voltearon –Lárguense de aqui si saben lo que les conviene.

Los niños que no superaban los 14 años se vieron entre ellos y desganados salieron de la cancha.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? Es más ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Vegeta se acercó a ella la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en las gradas detrás de ella.

–Escúchame maldita, no me interesa quien seas y que pretendan tu y tu estúpido grupo secreto, me dirás exactamente qué diablos están buscando y cómo encontraron a mi familia.

Bulma parpadeó y bajó su mirada a sus costillas donde sintió algo presionar hacia ella. Asustada se dió cuenta que era un arma pequeña de corto alcance para tiros precisos y esta vez no tenía el seguro puesto.

–No me hagas nada, no sé de qué hablas– Cerró los ojos por inercia cuando sintió el cañón presionar más cerca de su piel –¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Lo juro! Estoy igual que tú ellos me están amenazando, me secuestraron y tienen a mi familia vigilada, dijeron que me encontrara contigo y ahora me estás apuntando con un arma. ¡Una persona normal no debería estar amenazada por un arma más de dos veces en 24 horas!– Pensaba hablar más -Gritar realmente- Pero Vegeta presiono la palma de su manos sobre sus labios.

–Cállate, crees que te voy a creer.

Bulma asintió, Vegeta retiró su mano y enojado pateo la banca para luego sentarse

–Tienes razón te creo. Eres muy rara pero no lo suficiente para ser una criminal o de las fuerzas especiales.

Bulma lo miró, el hombre imponente y amenazador se había ido por un desanimado hombre sentado viendo el suelo, su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que ella sentía miedo y preocupación.

–¿Te están amenazando?– Preguntó ella

–Si, mi hermana menor y mi padre… ¿Y tú?

–Mis padres, mi hermano menor y su esposa.

–Estamos jodidos.

Bulma asintió, se sintió más tranquila cuando Vegeta guardó el arma. –Me dijeron que eras un asesino, no pareces uno.

El la miró, se enderezó en su lugar, pero sin verla –Te molesta.

–Pues… Me asusta.

–Soy un asesino, pero si te reconforta de alguna manera, soy el tipo de asesino que mata a otros asesinos o gente que en verdad lo merezca.

Y esto en verdad la calmó por qué ella veía a un hombre preocupado por su familia, dejó aun lado el hecho de que fuera un criminal y lo entendió perfectamente. Estaba por decir algo cuando el se levantó.

–Se acabó la plática Bulma.

–¿Te irás?– El no respondió al mirar a la izquierda vio a cuatro hombres corriendo hacía ellos, por la derecha venían tres más y al llegar a Vegeta lo atacaron y sometieron con un arma de toques ella gritó pero también fue detenida por un hombre que la tomó de los brazos por la espalda.

Todo una vez más fue muy rápido, ella grito y pataleo pero de nada sirvió si alguien vio no dijo nada, la subieron a un carro a la fuerza y este arrancó. A Vegeta no le fue tan diferente.

.

.

.

Está vez no fueron gentiles. No le abrieron la puerta y la arrastraron contra su voluntad por los pasillos de un complejo de oficinas en medio de la ciudad, pero no sabía dónde exactamente.

Al final de tan caótica mañana estaba sentada frente a una mesa y junto a ella estaba Vegeta esposado. Al frente estaba Riot y otros cuatro hombres que no conocía, de mediana edad dos vestidos de traje y uno con un uniforme militar.

–Señorita Briefs habíamos iniciado tan bien, creo que ustedes– Dijo para ambos –No entienden lo delicada que es esta situación.

Ella ya estaba harta, asustada, enojada –Tal vez si me dijeran que está pasando y dejarán sus malditos mensajes y dieran una explicación lógica ¡Todo sería más fácil!

Vegeta sonrió ligeramente la mujer tenía algo de carácter.

Riot esta vez no estaba sonriendo –Es confidencial

–Jodete– dijo Bulma haciendo reír a Vegeta.

El hombre que estaba vestido de soldado se levantó, se notaba su formación militar por su manera de caminar y su porte, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

–Los trajimos aquí por una situación delicada, no pueden saber más de lo necesario, su nación está en peligro, hay un grupo de personas que tienen la capacidad de terminar con todo. Se que suena conspirativo e incluso inimaginable, pero es real. Bulma Briefs doctora en física de partículas, con títulos en Biología, Administración, robótica y muchas cosas, fue escogida específicamente para esta tarea por su capacidad mental, y Vegeta perseguido por el estado desde que eras joven un asesino profesional y sin embargo eres un genio estratega. Ambos deberán trabajar juntos para resolver unos códigos encriptados y encontrar la amenaza.

Bulma suspiró –No les creo

Vegeta se había mantenido en silencio analizando cada detalle de todos en ese lugar. Pocos minutos después frente a ellos fueron puestas unas hojas con símbolos, letras y números sin ninguna lógica.

Riot volvió a tomar la palabra –Hace unos meses nuestros sistemas y servidores fueron tirados en segundos, algo imposible sucedió y se robó información de vital importancia que necesitamos recuperar. Esta persona dejo estos códigos que no logramos descifrar y por esa razón ustedes están aquí, lo poco que hemos descifrado es que son coordenadas, pero no son específicas.

Bulma y Vegeta curiosos tomaron las hojas viéndolas detenidamente, no tenían lógica o sentido alguno.

–¿Qué otra cosa sabemos?– Pregunto Bulma

–Es todo.

Bulma negó –Es imposible. Estás hojas en formato DIN A-4 y suponiendo que cada una tiene entre 1,550 y 2000 caracteres, siendo más de 50 nos da un total de entre 77,500 y 100,000 caracteres dándonos millones no trillones de combinaciones posibles, lo que significaría que aun cuando dejara de comer, de dormir, de cualquier cosa y viviera las 24 horas de cada día del resto de mi vida analizando las posibles combinaciones y significados de todos estos códigos tendrían que pasar más de 20 millones de años para terminar. Es imposible que resuelve esto sin la clave.

Vegeta inspeccionó las hojas –Yo no soy una rata de laboratorio como ella, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

El primer paso para resolver todo esto fue proporcionado por esta persona sin tanta complejidad. Aquí está, Riot le dio una hoja doblada en tres partes a Vegeta, que al abrir leyó.

-14-5-7-1-22-9-24-17 0011 0011 1000 0111 0001 0001 0001 0101 0001 0001 0010 0100 1000,

Lady Mary's siempre estuvo acompañada de la dama verde, en el 32 el escritor sincero y valiente adorno a la dama verde con un diamante azul-

–Código Binario– Dijo el dándole la hoja a Bulma que confirmó la idea del criminal.

–¿Le encuentra alguna lógica señorita Bulma?

–Ninguna– Dijo sinceramente, aunque no era verdad.

–Deberá hacerlo, ambos… Ya saben que pasara si no lo hacen.

.

.

.

Cada uno pensó en su familia, cuando a Vegeta le mostraron una grabación de una niña de unos 10 años jugando en el patio de una casa se enojó y alteró sin importarle las esposas que atrapaban sus manos hizo lo posible por golpear a aquellos hombres. Cuando Bulma vio esto se dio cuenta en quién podía confiar, quién la entendería. Por qué la situación era muy extraña y viendo una vez mas la hoja supo que se pondría aún más difícil.

–Lo haré– Dijo ella rompiendo la tensión y parando los gritos en la habitación –Resolveré el enigma, pero nos dejarán en paz a Vegeta y a mí.

Riot asintió –Les daremos nuevos teléfonos ya que los anteriores tuvieron un percance, estaremos en contacto y en tres dias iniciaremos operaciones. Bueno es todo por hoy, señor Vegeta le recomiendo que pase tiempo con Bulma al parecer ella ya entendió lo grave de esta situación.

.

.

.

Una vez más fueron sacados de aquel lugar, todo estaba tan fríamente calculado que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento salieron, cuando estaban en el carro y luego cuando los dejaron en el parque central con un celular nuevo cada uno.

–Vegeta– Dijo ella cuando el carro que los había dejado se perdió en la calle –¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?

El la vio desconcertado como si se preguntara si estaba loca, pero acepto, curiosidad, ante todo.

.

.

.

Vegeta sabía que el nombre de Bulma se le hacía conocido y cuando llegaron a su casa recordó perfectamente quién era: Ni más ni menos que la heredera y la mujer más rica de todo el mundo ¿Cómo diablos no se dió cuenta antes? Su casa era una mansión digna de alguien como ella. Decían que la gente rica era extravagante, invitar a un asesino a tu propia casa realmente era extravagante.

–Adelante, eres bienvenido

Ambos pasaron, Bulma condujo a Vegeta hasta la cocina y en el pequeño comedor que daba vista al jardín se sentaron a tomar café.

–Se que me trajiste aquí por algo a si que hablemos que no tengo todo el tiempo.

Bulma sonrió –Eres inteligente, y estamos en la misma situación, te siguieron igual que a mí, te amenazan igual que a mí– Hizo una pausa para luego enfatizar sus palabras –Y nos espían a los dos.

Vegeta entendió perfectamente que cualquier cosa por la que ella quería decirle no podía ser ahí pues sus casas eran vigiladas. Al terminar el café ella pidió que la esperara unos minutos, regreso con una ropa completamente diferente, adiós falda gigante y suéter. Ahora con estilo mostraba su bonito cuerpo en un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca.

Vegeta se rió cuando la vio –Dicen que la ropa no hace milagros hoy puedo confirmar que esa frase es falsa.

–Que grosero eres, si vamos a trabajar juntos quiero conocerte estar segura que no eres un maldito psicópata. Ven quiero mostrarte algo– Salieron de la cocina al pasar por la sala el cuerpo de Bulma se tensó completamente al oír una cantarina voz.

–Bulma hija.

Ella volteó con nervio vio a su madre que se suponía no debía estar ahí –Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

La señora Briefs se acercó con una sonrisa a su hija, muy feliz de verla con un apuesto hombre –El evento se canceló ¿Quién es tu amigo querida? ¿Tu novio?

Bulma quiso gritarle a su madre por el atrevido comentario –Mamá estás equivocada– Bulma sintió a Vegeta detrás de ella abrazarla por la cintura y besar su mejilla. Luego el se separó y se acercó a su madre.

–Señora Briefs es un placer conocerla permítame decirle que es tan hermosa como su hija, ahora entiendo de dónde Bulma sacó su belleza– Tomó su mano y la beso como todo un caballero haciendo a la rubia reír encantada –Soy Vegeta

–Mucho gusto Vegeta, bienvenido a la familia

Bulma estaba por tener un ataque al corazón, ahora Vegeta era su novio ante la perspectiva de su madre. Diablos por qué ella era tan despistada y confiada, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya casi le estaba dando la llave de su casa.

–Mamá estás confundiendo las cosas

–No digas más cariño yo también fui joven, querían la casa para ustedes solos, no te preocupes ya me voy, iré a comer con tu padre…– Dio la vuelta y tomó el bolso que había dejado sobre el sillón –Adiós

Cuando Bulma se repuso encaró a Vegeta con una mirada asesina –¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

–Por qué no quieres que tu madre sepa quién soy ¿O si?

–No, pero podrías haber dicho que solo somos conocidos.

Él sonrió –Pero si casi me idolatraba, está claro que me aprueba.

–Huy te odio, por favor sígueme quiero mostrarte algo.

Entraron a un cuarto; una biblioteca muy elegante, al fondo de esta una puerta esperaba por ellos. Que al abrirse en realidad mostró que era un ascensor.

Bajaron a un pasillo muy iluminado que los condujo a lo que parecía un laboratorio, máquinas, computadoras, vehículos, cosas que no entendía. Un lugar de hecho muy grande.

–Este es el laboratorio secreto de mi familia, nuestros inventos son desarrollados en primera instancia en este lugar, por cuestiones de confiabilidad y protección este lugar es relativamente secreto, está aislado de toda detección, fue construido específicamente para inhabilitar toda señal de comunicación entrante. Siéntete seguro de hablar en este lugar.

Vegeta tomó una silla cercana donde se sentó –Lujos que se puede dar un rico, me agrada

–Tengo una propuesta para ti Vegeta

Él sonrió con autosuficiencia –Quieres hacer realidad los pensamientos de tu madre.

Ella negó tratando de contener sus gritos –Escucha está situación está sobrepasando toda mi seguridad, no me gusta que la gente juegue conmigo. Tu familia y la mía están en muchos problemas y si no trabajamos juntos podemos ponerlos en riesgo. Te propongo algo– Vegeta se levantó y cruzado de brazos estuvo dispuesto a escuchar –Te propongo que nosotros seamos los líderes de esta misión.

–Explícate

–Ellos nos están manipulando, por qué no voltear las cartas, ayúdame a descifrar este enigma, encontremos eso que buscan y entonces nosotros seremos quienes ganen en todo esto, por qué yo no me creo que pretendan protegernos…

Vegeta analizó la propuesta sonaba interesante y ella se miraba muy segura.

–¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

Fue el turno de Bulma para sonreír –Entraremos a su sistema robaremos toda información y entonces ellos serán los que deberán cuidarse de nosotros. Aprenderán que no deben jugar con Bulma Briefs.

Vegeta negó –Eso no evitaría poner en peligro a nuestras familias, por el contrario.

–No, piénsalo, ellos nos necesitan, cuando tengamos toda la información sabremos desde qué punto atacar.

–¿Y cómo entraras a su sistema?

–Con estos– Dijo levantando el celular que ellos mismos le habían dado. –Me ayudaras, ¿Por favor?– Suplico con la mirada.

Vegeta tardo unos segundos en contestar, pero lo hizo –Lo haré ¿Por dónde empezamos?

–En lo que yo me encargo de hackear toda su red de información tú puedes ir a tu casa, empacar y despedirte e informarles que se mudaran. Diles que te vas de viaje con tu hermosa novia.

–¿Viaje?

–Si

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué ya resolví el código– Dijo orgullosa ganándose la sorpresa de Vegeta.

.

.

.

Riot era un hombre ocupado, no era extraño que su celular sonará en horas de madrugada pidiendo atender asuntos importantes. A las 4:57 AM tres días despues a solo tres minutos de que su despertador sonará el timbre del teléfono lo despertó.

–¿Que?

–Señor Riot ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Todo el sistema está muerto! Las claves de acceso no sirven. ¡El protocolo de defensa dejó de funcionar! ¡Estamos completamente vulnerables!

El de inmediato se levantó en menos de una hora entraba en las oficinas centrales de su centro de mando, era un caos completo los mejores informáticos del país que trabajaban para el gobierno estando ahí no entendían nada de lo que había pasado. Estaban a minutos de levantar una alerta de terrorismo cibernético.

– **Quiero que resuelvan todo esto ¡YA!** – Una vez más el timbre de su celular sonó, su teléfono sólo tenía acceso para personas importantes implicadas en su trabajo no dudó en contestar.

–Que han resuelto.

Del otro lado de la línea un asesino se regocijaba de tan elaborado plan –Hey Riot dice Bulma que suerte para encontrar la clave, te sugiero que si sabes lo que te conviene hagas lo que digo.

La taza de café que en ese momento Riot sostenía terminó estrellada en la pared continua – **Malditos me encargaré de que paguen caro esto.**

Vegeta se rió –Piénsalo bien Riot– Su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio –Escucha imbécil toca un solo cabello de mi hermana o de la familia de Bulma y todo tu grupito secreto se va al carajo. Espera indicaciones.

Riot estaba más que enojado, la presión en su mandíbula casi rompiendo sus dientes era un claro ejemplo.

Lejos de ahí en un avión Bulma trazaba coordenadas en el piloto del avión de la compañía de su familia. Con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba las amenazas de Vegeta. Esas personas no sabían con quién estaban tratando. Ahora sólo tenían que llegar a Lady Mary's

* * *

Espero les gustara este primer capítulo, sé que aun las cosas están muy confusas, pero entre mas Bulma y Vegeta averigüen más entenderán. Por cierto, si quieren resolver el código pueden hacerlo, no les doy la clave por que esta vez no la necesitan es solo código binario y numero en posición de letras por el abecedario

DavidC20OfficialWriter

Smithback

Lourdes13

KarenDG

Karina

Calay

Macky Jeanne Monyer

Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia.

Gracias por leer bonito fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días antes de tomar vuelo en busca de Lady Mary's habían sido por decirlo caóticos. Bulma y Vegeta habían hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo que parecía casi imposible.

.

.

.

Investigar, desencadenar, encriptar, descifrar. Planear, las pocas horas de sueño y mucho café intervinieron para ambos.

Llevaban 12 horas de vuelo, ambos dormidos se despertaron por una alarma programada a indicar que aterrizarían pronto. El avión privado de Bulma tenía todo y más para la comodidad. Los asientos reclinables que se convertían en cama eran muy cómodos por lo que ambos aun cuando ya estaban despiertos decidieron seguir acostados. Uno al lado del otro solo separados por el pasillo.

–Aun no me dices a dónde vamos– Le dijo Vegeta mientras se estiraba.

Bulma tallo sus ojos, y bostezo. –Si te dije, Sydney Australia.

–Lose– También estiró sus brazos –Pero el código que resolviste, eso es lo que no me has explicado.

La heredera se sentó mientras tallaba sus ojos cansada… Tomó una tableta en la mesa del lado de la cama y al prenderla se la dio a su nuevo compañero.

La pantalla mostraba el código escrito.

-14-5-7-1-22-9-24-17 0011 0011 1000 0111 0001 0001 0001 0101 0001 0001 0010 0100 1000

Bulma se acercó, el también ya sentado le dió espacio para que ella se sentara. –Mira, es muy básico– Golpeó la pantalla. –La primera parte del código son números de uno y dos dígitos (-14-5-7-1-22-9-24-17) Cada dígito representa una letra en el abecedario… Por ejemplo, la letra A es el número uno, la letra B es el número dos.

–Ya entendí– Le dijo Vegeta tajante

Bulma suspiró, cada día que convivía más con él conocía ese lado orgulloso y déspota, aunque estaba interesada.

–Por lo tanto, la primera parte del código es;

14-N

5-E

7-G

1-A

22-T

9-I

24-V

17-O

Bulma sonrió orgullosa –El resto del código son código binario… Negativo que es igual a– Escribió un signo negativo en el buscador y el número binario expresado en número naturales -33.871111°, 151.213333°– El metabuscador de inmediato mostró la imagen de una construcción que de inmediato el exconvicto intuyo era una iglesia.

Bulma sonrió –¿Sorprendido?

Él hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa, su labio se curvó ligeramente, realmente había resuelto el código, la chica era interesante.

–También se podría resolver con el escrito– Dijo ella –Este lugar es la principal catedral de Sydney… El mensaje era "Lady Mary's siempre estuvo acompañada de la dama verde, en el 32 el escritor sincero y valiente adorno a la dama verde con un diamante azul" Sería fácil resolverlo sin necesidad del código… "Lady Mary's" es por el nombre de la catedral el cual es Santa María… La siguiente parte "siempre estuvo acompañada de la dama verde" Hace referencia un parque que por nombre lleva Hide que se encuentra enfrente de la catedral desde que fue fundada hace casi 300 años…– Sonrió – "En el 32 el escritor sincero y valiente adorno a la dama verde con un diamante azul"... El 1932 se construyó una fuente en honor a un escritor llamado J. F. Archibald… El diamante azul representa la fuente, el hombre Valiente y orgulloso representa al escritor, pues su nombre Archibald significa de corazón valiente y sincero… Pero conocer todo eso es complicado, el código es más exacto… Lo importante es que tenemos que ir a la catedral de santa María en Sydney… No me preguntes a qué pues no lose.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde con el permiso para aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Kignsford Smith, específicamente la pista paralela.

Al aterrizaje del avión los trabajadores de control con sus típicos trajes amarillos brillantes se acercaron para abrir la compuerta del avión. Mientras esperaban por las maniobras Bulma terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

–Se que es apresurado, por lo general estas conferencias son planeadas con antelación, pero ahora que estoy aquí pues pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para brindar algo a la comunidad– Mientras ella hablaba Vegeta la observaba con cautela preguntándose con quién hablaba.

Del otro lado del teléfono una mujer de 87 años reía alegremente –Dra. Bulma es un honor para nuestra alma Mater que usted venga a nosotros.

–El honor es mío Dra. Bashir, debo confesar que me siento emocionada de hablar con usted. Admiro su trabajo, es un ejemplo a seguir.

Una vez más la anciana llena de vida río –Mañana mismo podemos preparar las instalaciones, nuestros alumnos estarán encantados que la directora de la empresa tecnológica más grande del mundo nos visite.

–Gracias– Bulma se mordió el labio ligeramente, no le gustaba mentir –Una vez más gracias por atender mi llamada, a usted y al Doctor Spence, mañana es perfecto, la hora no importa estaré aquí en Sydney un par de días.

–Dra. No me agradezca sabe que ya me retiré mi trabajo con la universidad terminó hace tiempo, sin embargo, debo confesar que aún me alegra estar en la institución de vez en cuando.

–Tengo suerte de haberla encontrado.

–Bueno, y dígame doctora ¿De que tema es su conferencia?

Bulma dibujo en su rostro pánico, debía haber pensado mejor su plan –Eh… Pues– Miro a Vegeta buscando ayudar, pero él ni siquiera sabía de qué o con quién hablaba –Es muy interesante, doctora disculpe que deba colgar estoy a punto de bajar del avión.

–No hay problema querida

–Por cierto, probablemente puedan recibir alguna llamada de la embajada.

–No hay problema, confiamos plenamente en usted, de hecho, me parece innecesario el que necesite una visa para entrar.

–Gracias Dra. Hablamos más tarde– Bulma colgó el teléfono justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera, ambos salieron y mientras caminaban al aeropuerto para pasar por seguridad y el consulado ella se puso nerviosa.

–¿Con quién hablabas?– Le preguntó el sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bulma suspiro –Veraz pensé que ya que no tenemos visas para entrar será más fácil que nos las den si venimos por asuntos importantes.

–Explícate mejor– Le dijo en un tono duro haciendo que ella crispara el rostro.

–Hable con la canciller de la universidad de Sídney. Le dije que estaba aquí y que tenía algunas conferencias para sus alumnos, ahora en la aduana nos preguntarán qué asuntos nos traen aquí.

–Ya losé, no soy estúpido

El rostro de Bulma estaba más tenso –Bueno esta es la historia tú y yo somos novios hace cuatro meses, trabajas en mi compañía en el área de seguridad, venimos a dar una conferencia en la universidad de Sídney.

Vegeta solo asintió, sin embargo, su mente analizaba todo lo que ella estaba haciendo, la posición que Bulma tenía era muy grande para en tan poco tiempo estar haciendo todo eso. La peliazul. Mientras el se mantenía en su propio mundo Bulma lo miraba auscultando lo que el pensaba.

–Vegeta– Le habló, pero no le hizo caso –Oye Vegeta– Una vez más le habló, al no recibir respuesta del hombre que parecía trabajaba en automático moviendo sus pies al frente con la mirada fija a ningún punto, se detuvo un poco y él siguió el camino, evitando que el se adelantará lo tomó de la mano, pero el repentino contacto en Vegeta lo hizo reaccionar pero no de la manera que ella esperaba, pues su mano quedó aprisionada en la de él… Al punto de que era doloroso.

–Me lastimas– Pareció que el reacciono, y parpadeo confundido viéndola por fin, soltó su mano. Bulma estaba confundida y también asustada, aunque no lo aceptara no dejaba de pensar que estaba con un asesino –¿Estás bien?– Le preguntó al verlo, parecía un poco alterado.

Vegeta solo asintió sin emitir respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, en el fondo luchaba con el mismo por la repentina reacción que había tenido.

–Vegeta antes de ir por las maletas, los permisos del avión y pasaportes, quiero preguntarte ¿Estás seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema con tus credenciales?

–No

–Pero, bueno no me lo tomes a mal, digo ya que estuviste en la cárcel y…– Detuvo sus palabras ante la dura mirada de él.

–Hmp– Anticipó su carácter con aquel monosílabo, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar a Bulma la tomó de la mano y jalo con ella hasta una de las esquinas del corredor donde para disimular fingió comprar algo de una máquina expendedora. –No tuve problemas para salir del país, por qué tendría problemas para entrar a otro.

Bulma un poco desconcertada por las repentinas reacciones de Vegeta habló –Aquí hay que pedir un permiso.

El bufo fastidiado, mirándola fijamente –Escucha Bulma, ante cualquiera yo soy un simple ciudadano que vive en la capital del este, de 28 años, común y corriente.

–Pero

–Hace dos años el gobierno me busco para terminar con alguien que les estorbaba, mi pago fue sacarme de la cárcel, exonerar cada uno de los cargos y en pocas palabras darme una nueva vida…

Ella estaba sorprendida, intimidada. Y decepcionada que su gobierno fuera capaz de algo así. –Es por eso que no te encontré en la lista.

–¿Qué lista?

–En la lista de los más buscados, Riot dijo que estabas ahí.

Vegeta sonrió con burla –Investigaste de mí, interesante…– Vegeta miró alrededor, odiaba los aeropuertos cámaras por todos lados. Sin otra cosa más que decir caminaron de nuevo a las líneas para recoger las maletas y pasar por seguridad.

Bulma escudriñaba detenidamente el ambiente ante esa constante sensación de sentirse observada. Mientras se acercaban a seguridad para pasar con sus maletas decidió tomar la mano de Vegeta pensando en verse más normal, después de todo fingían ser pareja, se acercó, está vez más casual asegurándose que el la viera no quería otra reacciona cómo antes había pasado.

La expresión de Vegeta era en blanco y poco emotiva, cuando sintió el contacto, la vio un poco y retiro la mirada, negó con la cabeza como para aclarar sus pensamientos –Que no se te haga costumbre.

Bulma abrió la boca para protestar por su extraña actitud, cuando lo conoció no se comportó cómo en ese momento, pero evitó más palabras pues se acercaban a las bandas de control aéreo. Entre las seis maletas gigantes de Bulma y una maleta de Vegeta, los permisos para el avión, los pagos para resguardarlo en un hangar privado, las visas de turista y en el caso de Bulma trabajo, la renta de un carro y reservaciones en un hotel cinco horas más tarde por fin salían del aeropuerto de Kignsford.

.

.

.

El hotel era hermoso. Bulma ya había estado antes ahí, por la premura de reservar no encontró dos habitaciones separadas, un poco descontenta con la situación terminó junto a Vegeta en la suite prestige del hotel resort de Wentworth. Por suerte está tenía dos habitaciones.

.

.

.

Habían comido y descansado un par de horas. Después cada uno se había encerrado en su propia habitación. Más tarde ya de noche en la brillante ciudad de Sydney Vegeta salía de su cuarto por un vaso de agua, sin embargo, la escena en la sala de estar llamó su atención bastante. La brillante y prístina sala se había convertido en un desastre ¿Cuántas horas habían estado ahí? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco tal vez? Pero Bulma ya tenía un desastre completo, el piso y la mesa llena de hojas, una pila de libros que de quién sabe dónde habían salido. La computadora portátil. la mesa de café y un sándwich a medio comer.

Bulma se encontraba acostada en el sillón descalza, con un short corto y una blusa blanca que apenas y cubría su busto, no mucho desde el ángulo que Vegeta lo veía.

–¿Qué es esto?

Bulma se levantó –Esas hojas son partes del código de Riot, sé que ya resolvimos el primer indicio, pero simplemente las cosas no me terminan de convencer.

Vegeta suspiró, para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales, mientras tomaba un libro de pasta negra de la mesa. –¿Qué cosa?

–El primer código nos trajo aquí, Sydney y nos manda a una iglesia, pero ¿Qué haremos ahí? Eso es lo que no entiendo. Además…– Guardó silencio mientras recogía una hoja del piso.

–¿Además que?– Le pregunto mas cuando ella dejó de hablar, pareció por unos segundos sus analíticos ojos como si devorara la información en aquellas hojas, la serie de signos y códigos.

Bulma regresó al sillón donde se sentó tomando su cabeza frustrada –Es que no hay ninguna relación entre lo encriptado y lo decodificado del primer código… Pienso que todas estas hojas llenas de números y letras… No significan nada– Calló un momento una vez más y curvo sus cejas enojada –Es como si la persona que hizo esto tratará de engañarnos, o tal vez hay algo que no estoy viendo.

Vegeta bajó el libro que hasta ese momento había estado revisando –Engañarnos… Demasiado trabajo para conducirnos a claves falsas– Dijo de manera analítica –Hay que ir mañana a la catedral y ya veremos qué hay ahí.

Bulma asintió estando de acuerdo con eso, miro detenidamente a Vegeta como si buscara algo, como si tratara de encontrar que había detrás del extraño hombre.

Él no fue ajeno a la mirada, al sentirla y enfrentarla decidió cambiar el tema de conversación y resolver su duda en ese momento –¿Que tiene que ver este libro con resolver todo el código?– Levantó frente a él aquel libro de pasta negra que en título dorado profesaba su nombre "Especies pequeñas, los verdaderos conquistadores"

–Es un libro de entomología… Sobre insectos.

–Hmp– La miró crípticamente

–No tiene nada que ver con los códigos– Levantó los hombros desinteresada –Hable con el canciller de la universidad, dijo que tendré a la facultad de Biología, pensé que es un buen tema para mi conferencia.

–Realmente vas a hacer eso

–Ya me comprometí… Tienes que entender que no quería ningún problema con las visas, ahora estoy atada de manos y pies, tengo que dar esa conferencia. Después de todo entre con esa excusa al país, será mañana a las 10, pienso que durara unas dos horas, tres a lo mucho, después de ahí nos iremos a la catedral, esta a unos 16 minutos de camino.

Vegeta abrió el libro en una página al azar –Que pérdida de tiempo...– Fijo su vista en un vocablo que pensó era latín –¿Arthropoda?

–El filo más numeroso y diverso del reino animal, incluye animales invertebrados, con raquetas externo y apéndices articulados, arácnidos, crustáceos y miriápodos. Representando más del 80% de las especies animales conocidas– Contestó en automático la peliazul mientras escribía en una hoja, haciendo sonreír una vez más a Vegeta con burla, ella era… Interesante –Entonces además de codificadora también eres experta en entomología– Bulma lo miró y sonrió –Desde hace dos horas si– Regreso su vista y mano a la hoja en la que estaba trabajando. Decir que ella mentía era una subestimación masiva, si ella decía que se había vuelto experta en algo con solo leer un libro no dudaría de ella, ya le había demostrado lo inteligente y astuta que era. Olvidando su sed, se levantó, Antes de perderse en el pasillo que concretaba a las habitaciones la voz de Bulma lo detuvo.

–Vegeta– Él la miró –¿Algún día me contarás sobre quién eres?– Y luego el silencio reino entre ambos.

–Escucha ...– El repentinamente soltó, su voz interrumpiendo el silencio –Nunca te diré, y tú nunca preguntarás.

Bulma tragó saliva –Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo saber sobre ti? Sabes me gustaría conocer a la persona con la que trabajó– El tono de Vegeta había implicado que realmente no quería hablar sobre eso, y ella honestamente no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

–No te contaré nada sobre mí, por qué entonces tendría que asesinarte, desaparecer tu cuerpo y eso es mucho trabajo y complicado en otros países– Le dijo sin un atisbo de emoción haciéndola tensarse completamente, estaba seguro que ella quería en ese momento levantarse y salir corriendo, era una sensación reconfortante hasta cierto punto le recordaba la vida de años atrás donde más de una vez esas palabras intimidantes y su carácter lo habían llevado al éxito de sus misiones.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, tenía miedo, y sin embargo no retiró la vista de él, había otra cosa, algo que nadie decía. Y ella averiguaría que había detrás del asesino.

–Me agradas Bulma– Le dijo ya sin verla –No vuelvas a preguntar.

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse contra el marco, suspiro en derrota. Lo único que estaba segura es que esa noche dormiría con el teléfono a un lado de ella y seguro en la puerta.

.

.

.

La madrugada y las luces de los edificios que rodeaban Wentworth era la compañía de Vegeta mientras fumaba recargado en el barandal del amplio balcón de la suite, ya tarde. De madrugada y sin poder dormir había decidido que un cigarrillo sería lo mejor, al terminar tiró la colilla en una maceta, listo para un baño y por fin descansar, hasta que una pequeña vibración en su pecho lo alertó. Inspeccionó el lugar, cuidando no ser visto ni escuchado por nadie, de una bolsa interna de la chaqueta sacó un celular y contesto a la llamada entrante, sabía perfectamente quién era.

–¿Qué quieres?

En el teléfono se escuchó un golpe, silencio y por fin una voz –Cuando te asigne esta misión te especifique claramente cada paso a seguir– Se escuchó algo caer –En ningún momento del maldito plan se acordó que trabajarás con ella… ¡Cómo malditasea dejaste que se apoderará de todo nuestro sistema! ¡Esa mujer tiene toda la maldita organización en sus manos!

Vegeta ya había encendido otro cigarrillo, exhaló el humo mientras escuchaba gritos y reclamos. Hasta que se hartó –Escucha Riot todo esto es su culpa, ustedes la eligieron a ella, si no pensaron en que ella podía superarlos no es mi problema, mi misión es resolver el código junto con la científica. A código resuelto terminó con toda evidencia y nos olvidamos de todo, ella no hará nada con la información que posee, realmente quiere resolver el enigma. Además, imbécil no hay marcha atrás ella resolvió el código que todos ustedes no pudieron descifrar en tres malditos años, lo que ustedes no hicieron en esos años ella lo hizo en minutos…

–Cuida tu tono, soy tu superior.

–No me interesa… Continuaré la misión en las condiciones que ahora existen, encontraré al culpable detrás de todo este maldito complot, lo mataré y luego a ella. Problema resuelto, nadie jamás sabrá nada.

Riot respiro tratando de calmarse, no era el único enojado en ese momento, un debate entre los principales y secretos miembros del departamento de inteligencia y fuerza secreta discutían. La conversación era escuchada por todos ahí, específicamente cuatro hombres y una mujer. Todos enojados, pues las cosas no debían ser cómo en ese momento, se supondría que los códigos serían resueltos a la par de ellos, teniendo acceso a toda la información y listos para actuar en cualquier momento. No como idiotas sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera acceder a sus bases de datos.

Vegeta fumaba tranquilamente hasta que la llamada fue tomada por otra voz, una más oscura y gruesa que lo hizo reaccionar, se paró más erguido –Soldado

–comandante– Contestó Vegeta

–Una simple misión, una simple escolta. Y no puedes seguir órdenes…– La tensión y franqueza hiriente era palpable en esa voz –¿Cuál fue la primera lección que te enseñe?

Vegeta respiro profundo maldiciendo internamente –Seguir las órdenes del superior, aunque me cueste la vida.

–Y fallaste, sabía que con tus problemas no eras el indicado.

Ahora realmente estaba enojado –La misión está en curso, concluiré con ella. Encontraré al traidor y recuperare la información robada borrando toda evidencia de que alguna vez sucedió algo

El silencio se escuchó por unos segundos –Cinco meses Vegeta, cinco meses para el colapso… Si en ese tiempo no has concluido tu misión serás revocado de puesto y dado de baja.

Vegeta sentía tanta furia que quería golpear algo, quería alzar la voz, pero no lo hizo, se guardó todo para el mismo y contestó con un simple –Entendido.

El hombre que ahora controlaba la llamada asintió en acuerdo con el soldado –Hasta el momento tu rendimiento Vegeta ha sido pésimo… Hmp– Se expresó con ironía –Hasta Tarble hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo.

–¡No metas a Tarble en esto!– Cerró su puño izquierdo con fuerza

–Ya sabes Vegeta cinco meses… Cuídate hijo

–Hasta luego padre...– La llamada terminó y un frustrado y malhumorado hombre estallaba en coraje desde dentro. Dispuesto a tomar algo de alcohol salió de su habitación para buscar cualquier cosa para embriagarse. Al pasar una vez más por la sala se encontró con Bulma dormida incómoda en el sillón, dispuesto a ignorarla camino a la cocina y en el bar de la suite sirvió un vaso de vodka que bebió de un solo trago conteniendo el ardor de su garganta. Envuelto en su coraje estrelló el vaso de vidrio sobre la barra arrepintiéndose rápidamente por el ruido, sin embargo, al levantar la vista la científica seguía completamente dormida.

.

.

.

Levantó los vidrios y se acercó a Bulma, la tomo entre brazos y la llevó a su cama sorprendido de que ella siguiera dormida. Al dejarla sobre las sábanas blancas la miró por unos segundos. –Disfruta tus últimos cinco meses de vida Bulma– Susurró, y en silencio dejó la habitación con la profunda chica dormida.

* * *

Bueno este fue el capítulo espero les gustará, sé que es un poco corto, pero con los problemas que tuve para publicar, la falta de tiempo y que considero que este era un buen final, terminamos con esto.

Me gustaría aclarar que cada capítulo me toma más tiempo de escribir que cualquier otra de mis historias, la mayoría de los datos utilizados, entre términos, nombres y direcciones son reales. Buscar cada uno y darles una conexión lógica con los personajes es un poco tardado, sin embargo, muy entretenido para mí, espero igual ustedes.

La historia es una extraña combinación entre nuestro mundo real, un país ficticio y los personajes de Dragón Ball como humanos comunes. Me río un poco ahora que lo planteó realmente.

😀 Muchas gracias por comprender por qué mi tardanza para actualizar, resolví el problema hace dos días, pero la escuela y el trabajo me tienen muy ocupada y hasta ahora pude subir el capítulo, espero les gustará. Realmente no se cuál era el problema con mi archivo, lo borre y lo volví a subir como me sugirieron, cambie algunos números en vez de teclearlos con signo los escribí con letra, espero que funcione y no sea muy complicado. En este capítulo no hubo mas códigos ni coordenadas, pero el anterior enigma esta resuelto y como pudieron leer el lugar es nada más y nada menos que la principal catedral de Sydney, También les puede servir de base para saber cómo descifrar los siguientes códigos si quieren hacerlo.

Soeandrea: Gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente, por suerte parece que todo está resuelto. Un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

Calay: Aquí el capítulo, espero te gustara por suerte por fin pude subirlo.

Juanita Perez 1: Gracias por tu comentario y estar pendiente, espero te gustar el capítulo, Saludos.

Aqua: Gracias por comentar y estar pendiente, espero te gustara el capítulo, saludos.

: Gracias por comentar, por suerte todo esta resuelto, espero te gustara el capitulo, saludos y un fuerte abrazo

Smithback: Gracias por tu ayuda, intente cambiar los símbolos y algunos números y parece que funciono, 😊 espero te gustara el capítulo, un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

Gracias también a las personas que amablemente me enviaron mensaje con consejos o ideas de como resolver el problema, de verdad se los agradezco.

Ya por último unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

Kignsford Smith: Nombre del aeropuerto internacional de Sídney, Australia ubicado en en el barrio de Mascot haciendo honor a su nombre por Charles Kingsford Smith quien fue un pionero de la aviación australiana. Conocido por ser el primero que realizó un vuelo sin escalas a través de Australia, las primeras conexiones aéreas entre su país y Nueva Zelanda, el primer vuelo por el Pacífico hacia el este desde Australia hasta Estados Unidos y un vuelo de Australia a Londres en el que estableció un nuevo récord, de diez días y medio.

Dra. Bashir: Dame Marie Roslyn Bashir. Graduada de la Universidad de Sydney en 1956 con diversos cargos médicos, con especial énfasis en psiquiatría Canciller de la Universidad de Sydney hasta 2012

Dr. Spence: Michael James Spence es un académico australiano y sacerdote anglicano. Actual Vicecanciller y Director de la Universidad de Sydney.

Entomología: del griego éntomos, (insecto) y logos (ciencia) es el estudio científico de los insectos.

Arthropoda: O artrópodos como Bulma explicó; El filo más numeroso y diverso del reino animal, incluye animales invertebrados, con raquetas externo y apéndices articulados, arácnidos, crustáceos y miriápodos. Representando más del 80% de las especies animales conocidas

Además entre tanto que hice y decirse en Anfictión descubrí que puedo poner emojis, jaja, es gracioso por que no lo sabía que se podía ❤✌🙋💕🌎🌍

Ahora si me despido, gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta se sentía particularmente extraño en ese lugar, las decenas de asientos ocupados por -En su opinión- Pubertos estudiantes lo rodeaban. Mantenía su mente ocupada tratando de ignorar la dichosa conferencia que en cierta medida no entendía… Todos rieron cuando Bulma mencionó algo cómo Lepidoptera y Saturnia que realmente a él poco o nada le interesaba. Debía admitir que era impresionante cómo ella caminaba y hablaba en el escenario tan segura, como si dominará el tema desde siempre, aun sabiendo que lo había estudiado solo la noche anterior, se movía con una seguridad y sutileza que particularmente era un tanto curiosa.

Cuando escucho murmullos detrás de él sobre el tema de la conferencia y luego otros tantos que ver con el físico de Bulma tuvo suficiente para salir de ahí.

Dejó el antiguo edificio de piedra grisácea y caminó hasta el final de las escaleras de entrada donde se recargo en la baranda que separaba el acceso para inválidos…

 _"Maldito trabajo aburrido_ " Pensó _"No tengo tiempo para esto"_

Su vida no era exactamente buena, pensó en ello ante su silencio rodeante. La escuela estaba llena pero no ese lugar.

Vegeta hijo mayor de uno de los principales comandantes de las fuerzas armadas de su país, desde que era pequeño estuvo rodeado de la guerra y el ejército, esa fue y es su vida, creciendo en escuelas militares y mudándose de la base aérea a la naval y la terrestre. Los enfrentamientos armados era algo que su país negaba, pero siempre había grupos extremistas que debían ser eliminados, nunca tuvo opción para elegir su futuro, él había nacido para ser soldado. Su padre era demasiado importante y poderoso para ir en contra, además después de todo como su padre no podía negarle algo. Cuando su madre murió poco después de dar a luz a su hermano menor supo que no quería lo mismo para él, su hermano Tarble se convirtió en su protegido y juró ante la memoria de su madre que no dejaría que nada le pasará. Lo cumplió pues, aunque su hermano había tenido la misma formación militar cuando decidió ser médico él lo apoyó en todo incluso contra su padre el cual lo quería dentro de la armada, Vegeta le pagó la escuela y todo lo que ocupo, estaba orgulloso de su tonto hermano menor que se veía feliz salvando vidas a diferencia de el que se dedicaba a quitarlas.

En cuánto cumplió 20 años fue enviado al campo activo, para esos años se vivía una guerra en países del medio oeste donde la democracia había caído y el régimen militar había tomado poder. El país temía que el grupo extremista empezará a crear armas de destrucción masiva, por lo que la operación "Caída" había empezado con la cooperación de 34 países aliados. La principal tarea había recaído en sus hombros siendo el que encabezaba el grupo especial de las fuerzas élite ALFA. Un grupo militar especial para el que había sido entrenado desde los 12 años, su misión; el asesinato de los principales líderes extremistas, espionaje, contra-terrorismo y en pocas palabras la guerra no convencional.

Meses viviendo entre la selva, un calor infernal, posibilidades de morir a cada paso, por lluvias, por animales, por comida en mal estado o por cualquier cosa te cambian. Su vida cambió el día que la operación de infiltración y reconocimiento fue interceptada por uno de los principales grupos de la fuerza extremista, mala suerte, mala comunicación. Otro de los grupos de espionaje por no comprometer toda la operación y la pérdida de Miles de vidas habían puesto al grupo ALFA en manos de los terroristas. Vegeta junto a su escuadrón compuesto de 6 hombres más había sido capturado y oficialmente un 17 de octubre cuando tenía 23 años había pasado a ser prisionero de guerra. Durante 5 meses vivió en un cuarto oscuro en medio de la selva donde el enemigo torturó de él y sus compañeros. Cuando logró escapar y desarmar a los 10 hombres que custodiaban de ellos el ya no era él mismo, había cambiado, mató sin un atisbo de emoción y las mismas armas que había quitado de sus captores sin ninguna protección y en solitario encontró el principal campamento donde utilizando su especialidad con las armas y su buen ojo, oculto entre matorrales de las altas piedrás de la cordillera de cuevas donde el frente armado se escondía se aseguró de con 4 tiros matar al líder de la guerra, uno en la cabeza, uno en la garganta y dos en el pecho. Después de eso, todo fue confuso, estaba muy enfermo y aun así, caminó tres días hasta encontrar un grupo aliado donde comunicó la baja principal y la ubicación de los demás de la guerrilla. La guerra terminó y él volvió como héroe, al haber salvado a al menos 4 de sus compañeros. Esos héroes de los que no se habla, la guerra para el resto del mundo había pasado cómo un simple conflicto más que había terminado.

Volvió a su país tratando de volverse adaptar a su vida. Pocas semanas después con un incidente en su carro fue llevado ante un especialista que lo determinó con un grado bajo de TEPT. Algo natural por todo lo que había vivido. Poco después le dieron la baja en el ejército activo y pasó a él departamento de inteligencia y fuerza secreta. El grupo especial y secreto que trataba con lo más bajo que amenazaba su país, grupo liderado por su padre ex militar ya retirado. Las misiones en ese lugar eran más que simples, tanto para aburrirse y renunciar dos años después. Hasta que se ideó traer a alguien externo, ahí apareció Bulma. Para ese punto Vegeta estaba muy lejos de las operaciones, tenía un año de haberse dado de baja, sin embargo, aún era una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, por lo que se decidió que él tomara partido como fuerza encubierta para resolver el problema de los códigos, tomó la misión por interés y por compromiso con su país, la situación era grave; información clasificada había sido robada y el único rastro eran esos códigos. Su misión era simple; hacerse pasar por un simple delincuente y ayudar a la científica a resolver los códigos, encontrar al responsable eliminarlo y borrar toda evidencia de que alguna vez sucedió algo. Pero Bulma resultó mucho más inteligente de lo conveniente, y cuando ella le propuso tomar todo el sistema y la organización en sus manos para que en vez de ser ella la amenazada fueran ellos quienes tendrían que cuidarse no pudo negarse, una parte de él quería ver el mundo de su padre arder, y también el lado racional aquel por el cual había aceptado la misión decidió que era el mejor camino, si Bulma se sentía segura haría las cosas mejor, la situación no era simple. La persona que había robado los códigos tenía información muy delicada en sus manos que podía llevar a su país y su gente al colapso, ahora con solo 5 meses hasta que su padre interviniera tenía que resolver los códigos y recuperar la información. Bulma solo era una chica con mala suerte que tenía que morir para salvar la vida de miles. Vegeta estaba seguro de que no dudaría en ningún momento matarla, un sacrificio más simplemente.

.

.

.

Recordar no le gustaba, inmerso en sus pensamientos ignoro la conferencia terminada y todos los estudiantes que fascinados salían del teatro, cada uno pasó frente a él, hasta que el silencio volvió.

.

.

.

Si no hubiera sido por el sonido de los tacones contra el suelo él no se hubiera dado cuenta que Bulma se acercaba, el ligero toque de su hombro lo obligó a voltear.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Hmp. ¿Terminaste?

Ella asintió –Querían ofrecernos una cena y un recorrido, pero les inventé que había surgido algo imprevisto, ahora que te parece si vamos a la catedral a descubrir… Cualquier cosa que tenga que ser descubierta.

Vegeta solo asintió y ambos tomaron camino para salir del campus. Ante la insistencia de Bulma habían caminado las 16 cuadras que separaban ambos lugares, tomar un taxi hubiera sido más rápido, pero ella quería caminar entre las calles, lo que hacía enojar a Vegeta pues. La mujer estaba tomando todo cómo si fueran unas vacaciones, era ingenua pero no era su culpa no saber que tenía en sus manos la vida de millones de personas.

–Mira Vegeta seguramente esta muñeca le gustará a Evelin

Él se detuvo enojado, aunque no lo aparentaba, desganado con una mano en el bolsillo miró la dichosa muñeca, Evelin era el nombre que había inventado para su supuesta hermana… –Ella no es una niña tonta que juega con muñecas.

Bulma crispó su rostro y deseo mentalmente que Vegeta fuera más social, más parecido al hombre que había conocido ese primer día. Regreso su mirada al aparador y realmente pudo ver que la muñeca no era tan genial. Vegeta ya estaba caminando, no tuvo más que seguirla.

.

.

.

Cuando cruzaron la calle que separaba el parque Hyde de la catedral en secreto cada uno se maravilló de la imponente construcción, cuando entraron a la capilla después de subir las 14 escalones, fueron recibidos por una construcción cruciforme llena de una luz amarilla de techos altos y vitrales decorados. La iglesia que era más un sitio turístico estaba acondicionada para verla con un recorrido. No todas las áreas estaban libres de las visitas de los turistas, lo cual Bulma y Vegeta no sabían si era bueno o malo, no sabían que buscaban, lo que era algo estresante.

–Tú la derecha y yo izquierda cualquier cosa por muy pequeña que sea, pero que consideres relevante para los códigos me informas– Dijo Vegeta haciendo enojar a Bulma.

–Estas de mal humor verdad– Le reprendió, viéndolo más molesto que de costumbre –No es mi culpa tu mala actitud, además...– Vegeta la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de la catedral, no quería un escándalo, ni llamar la atención. Fuera con un tono de voz bajo se dirigió a ella.

–Tu conferencia fue aburrida, crees que este viaje son unas malditas vacaciones, pero noticias te doy pues no lo son, mi familia y tú familia están en peligro. Que maldita parte no entiendes.

–Nosotros tenemos la ventaja– Bulma ignoro el dolor de su mano y dedos al ser aplastados por Vegeta. El cual usaba un tono oscuro que la hacía tener escalofríos.

–No sientas que tienes la ventaja, no podemos estar seguros de estar siendo vigilados, concéntrate en resolver el código para de una buena vez librarnos de todo esto– Por fin la soltó y sin decir más entró a la catedral dejándola sola…

Bulma resoplo enojada, ignorando los murmullos de la pareja anciana que había presenciado el extraño comportamiento entre ella y Vegeta, les brindó una cálida sonrisa y entró… Durante varios minutos caminó por toda la catedral, por lo menos las áreas turísticas, nada llamaba realmente su atención. No saber que buscar era frustrante, nada tenía apariencia de código o misterio oculto. Una hora más tarde camino para ver más de cerca la estatua en honor a un santo que no reconoció, pero la belleza de tal obra de arte merecía ser admirada.

–Es muy hermosa.

Bulma volteó al escuchar aquella voz, un hombre alto de al menos 1.75 con una brillante sonrisa y unos ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello lacio algo largo le sonreía.

–¿Disculpa?

–Es muy hermosa, la escultura– Retiró su mirada de ella y vio directamente la figura religiosa. –Te conozco

Bulma sintió un escalofrío, había algo extraño en todo eso, aquel hombre especialmente.

Una vez más el regreso su mirada a ella y sin apartar la sonrisa, aunque ahora pareciendo nervioso, dio un paso atrás enfatizando su emoción, se inclinó ligeramente –Perdón eso sonó extraño, Te vi, digo la ví entrar y yo bueno me emocioné… Usted es Bulma Briefs, la admiro, admiro su trabajo con nanotecnología cibernética, perdón por acercarme así, y es que me dije cuántas veces vas a tener la oportunidad de conocer a una de las personas más inteligentes de todo el mundo– El muchacho que rondaba no más de los 25 años hablaba más rápido, estaba nervioso –Y bonitas– Susurró haciendo que Bulma enterneciera

Ella se calmó, se dio cuenta que solamente era un chico que en primera instancia le pareció extraño, pero ahora con las mejillas enrojecidas le indico que estaba nervioso.

Extendió su mano –No te preocupes, soy Bulma...– Se rió –Bueno ya lo sabes…

El tomó el saludo, con un agarre firme –Soy William mucho gusto, jamás pensé encontrarla aquí.

–Bueno quería dar una vuelta por Sidney antes de irme ¿Algo que me recomiendes?

–La playa es muy bonita… Yo no salgo mucho, pero es un lugar agradable, aunque si le interesa la cultura el museo nacional es impresionante. El parque botánico también.

–Tal vez en otra ocasión, creo que me iré pronto

–Lastima, debo decir una vez más que es un honor conocerla…– El ya no estaba tan nervioso, el color había retrocedido de sus mejillas. –Señorita Bulma, yo sé que no soy nadie, pero si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.

Bulma asintió –Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien, solo… Busco algo interesante.

–¿Interesante?– Murmuró y su sonrisa se fue, por una expresión calmada –Debo decirle que realmente no espere que fuera usted, las cosas cambiaron de un día a otro.

–¿Disculpa?

El la miró directamente, dio un paso cerca ahora incomodándola –Pensé que nunca resolverían el código

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida –Tu

–Uhss– Le indico que guardara silencio con su dedo índice sobre los labios –No diga nada, espero no te moleste que te llame de tu…

Bulma no sabía que decir o que hacer, sentirse amenazada o simplemente gritar y salir corriendo.

–No estaba preparado para que los códigos empezarán a resolverse, menos por ti, ahora todo será más fácil. Aquí hay algo especial 14 cuadros que representan las 14 estaciones del viacrucis… Ese amigo suyo no me da confianza.

–¿Por qué haces esto?– Interrumpió Bulma –¿Quién eres?

–Hay muchas razones detrás de todo esto, pronto lo averiguara, estoy seguro que eres la persona indicada, por fin esos idiotas del gobierno hicieron algo bien… El por qué lo hago, pues es necesario, es un camino que hay que recorrer para traer la verdad y que los culpables paguen.

–¿Qué verdad?– Bulma sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, hablar con el malo, el enemigo de tan simple manera era muy peligroso.

–Lo sabrás al tiempo, cómo te decía ese amigo tuyo no me agrada… Sabes que no debes confiar en nadie.

–No confío en ti

Sonrió –No me refería a mí, si no a él… Tiene un aura muy extraña… Bulma Briefs gracias por jugar este juego, mi primer consejo es que no confíe en nadie… ¿Eres religiosa?– Le pregunto como si cambiar de tema fuera tan normal.

–Nada religiosa… ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con alguna religión o culto?

El negó–Yo tampoco soy creyente, por eso es gracioso que estemos aquí… No hay nada religioso, más que unos cuantos datos que coincidieron con todo esto. Sin embargo hay algo más que podría considerarse religioso ¿Conoce la historia de Judas Iscariote? Aquel que traicionó a Jesús y reveló su paradero a los Sanedrín… Creo que tú tienes a un Judas contigo.

–¿Por que confiar en ti? No te conozco, eres un extraño y Vegeta solo me está ayudando.

–Yo nunca mencioné que fuera Vegeta… Lo dejo a tu criterio, me agradas enserio, todo esto no es tu culpa ni la mía… ¿Te obligaron?

–¿A qué?

–¿A jugar este juego?

–¿Juego?

–Contesta…

–Amenazaron a mi familia– Dijo aun sabiendo que no debía revelar más información, sin embargo, llamo su atención que el frunciera el ceño, y que sus cejas se curvaran cómo si estuviera enojado.

–No estoy feliz de escuchar eso, espero al final ganemos ambos y todo se resuelva…

–¿Por qué llamas a esto un juego? ¿Qué pretendes? Dicen que estás poniendo mucho en riesgo.

–Yo no soy malo, depende la cara que veas de la moneda… Tal vez el verdadero demonio esté contigo… Es un juego porqué así empezaron las cosas… Señorita Bulma no tengo nada mas que decirle que 14 estaciones fueron del vía Crucis y todo empezó con un traidor…– Sin más que decir el dió la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Bulma en un impulso lo tomó de la muñeca.

–Oye no sé qué está pasando, ni qué pensar, pero se nota que eres un buen hombre, hay que resolver las cosas… Si me dices que está pasando yo te ayudaré, haremos lo correcto– Tal vez negociar era una tontería, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

El negó, con un suave toque de su mano retiró el agarre de Bulma –Las cosas no son simples, estoy condenado, pero me gustaría llevarme a algunos culpables conmigo… Después de todo eres parte de esto ya.

–Yo no pedí eso

–Yo tampoco, te haré llegar el siguiente código pronto… Y para ahorrarte esfuerzo el código madre que los del departamento secreto no han resuelto y jamás lo harán no significa nada, son solo números y letras, el verdadero código eran las cifras de estas coordenadas, pero eso ya lo sabías, verdad– Él acercó su mano a la de Bulma que tomó delicadamente, agachándose para besarla –Eres la mujer más inteligente del mundo, te admiro… Gracias por jugar– Bulma con esas palabras y acciones ya no fue capaz de hacer nada, sabía que estaba mal dejar ir al responsable de todo ese lío en el que estaba envuelta, pero algo, había extraño en todo, algo más allá de su entendimiento que le impidió hacer algo.

En el solitario silencio de la catedral camino hasta una de las bancas de misa y se sentó, era mucho que procesar. Por minutos en silencio medito todo ya no se sentía segura de nada… Tal vez el estaba jugando con su mente, todo este engaño la estaba volviendo loca… Por qué ahora desconfiaba de Vegeta. Cuando el estaba sufriendo la misma suerte que ella, nunca ninguno había pedido que todo esto pasará.

–No creo que estés redimiendo tus pecados– Susurró Vegeta sentándose a un lado, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, nunca lo vio llegar, debía estar más pendiente de su entorno.

–Me canse, los tacones son muy altos– Dijo eso siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió –Creo que hay algo que no estoy viendo Vegeta… Regresemos al hotel tengo que investigar algunas cosas.

.

.

.

De vuelta en el hotel con la excusa de estar cansada y tener que investigar Bulma se encerró en su cuarto el resto del día… Estaba muy nerviosa, paranoica de que la estuvieran viendo, que ese hombre William la tuviera entre la espada y la pared y que llenará su mente de tanto… Recargada en la cabecera de la cama miraba la brillante ciudad entre edificios mientras sentía tener un Banshee gritando a sus espaldas el mal futuro que aguardaba por ella. Y es que lo sabía, a este punto había hecho demasiado para salir del maelstrom al que había entrado.

–¿Por qué yo?

Sin que hubiera nadie que contestara esa pregunta, encendió la computadora, para después abrir un archivo nuevo que nombró C.J y guardo en una carpeta oculta encriptada en donde escribió 14 y Judas que eran todas las pistas que tenía por el momento… Las notificaciones con la red de internet entrante llegaron y un correo de su hermano estaba en la bandeja de entrada, sonrió cuando abrió el mensaje; una bonita foto de la pareja recién casada, sonrientes le habían mandado.

-Te extraño mucho Bulma, Sudamérica es magnífica, deberías dejar el trabajo y venir unos días con nosotros… Milk dice que necesitas algo de aventura. Te amo hermana, saludos- Decía el mensaje, haciéndola reír, ahora tenía mas aventura de la que podía imaginar… Ya siendo las 8 P.M Vegeta llamó a su cuarto y ella lo hizo pasar, le invento excusas sobre los códigos y le dio unos nombres que investigar, nada era cierto, pero no quería a Vegeta sospechando, había decidido dejar aquel extraño encuentro para ella misma, no sabía de qué lado jugar, pero si William tenía razón y Vegeta era un Judas debía cuidarse.

 _"Ojalá esté equivocada"_ Fue su último pensamiento antes de intentar dormir. Aunque sabía que no conciliaría el sueño.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y la espera. No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, la escuela esta en semanas de actualización y he tenido mucho que hacer.**

 **Esta vez no hubo mucho que investigar, sin embargo, aquí unas de mis cuantas anotaciones.**

 **Uno de los principales tesoros de la catedral de Sidney son 14 pinturas que se encuentran** **alrededor de las paredes representando las estaciones del Vía Crucis** **, pintado al óleo por L. Chovet de París** **y llevadas a la Catedral de Santa María por el cardenal Moran en 1885 donde han permanecido hasta el día de hoy.**

 **Sanedrín:** **Consejo supremo nacional y religioso de los judíos desde el siglo III a. C. hasta el siglo I d. C**

 **Banshee:** **forman parte del folclore irlandés** **desde el siglo VIII** **. Son espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, se aparecen a una persona para anunciar con sus llantos o gritos la muerte de un pariente cercano o un mal augurio. Son consideradas hadas** **y mensajeras del otro mundo** **. Ya saben que me encantan las mitologías antiguas.**

 **Grupo especial de fuerzas élite ALFA: Basado en los grupos militares mas preparados del mundo entre ellos, el SSG (Grupo de servicio especial de Pakistan) Grupo Alfa ruso, los Sayert Matkal de Israel y los equipo de aire, mar y tierra de la armada estadounidense.**

 **Ya por ultimo la guerra en la que estuvo Vegeta es una extraña combinación de mi mente de las guerras de corea, la guerra del golfo, la guerra de Vietnam y la segunda guerra mundial, jaja, se que es extraño pero prometo todo tiene sentido, por ejemplo el frente aliado de 34 países es por la guerra del golfo donde el grupo de coalición estaba integrado por ese mismo número de países, y sobre la parte geográfica respecto a la selva, lluvia y calor hace referencia a la geografía de Vietnam, solo por mencionar algunas cosas, también puedo decirles que esto es una parte clave de esta historia, sin embargo, falta tiempo para esclarecer mas sobre ella.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

Riot no estaba seguro del rumbo que la misión estaba tomando. Vegeta no se había contactado y sus sistemas e información seguían sin acceso, habían tenido que recurrir a apagar todo, mientras el servidor principal estuviera desconectado no habría problema con más información robada, sin embargo, no podían estar así. Todo lo importante estaba ahí.

Tenían varias horas discutiendo cuál era el siguiente paso a dar. Le habían dado 5 meses a Vegeta para que continuara con la misión. Lapso de tiempo que no había sido escogido por casualidad, la realidad era que cuando se había detectado la infiltración y el robo de información las coordenadas e indicios que había dejado el enemigo venían acompañadas de un mensaje, en realidad una amenaza "Julio 15 la torre mayor se cubrirá de rojo sangre y negro muerte" No podían dejar pasar tal amenaza pues, aunque no supieran qué lugar era la torre mayor la amenaza de muerte estaba. Todos sabían que está persona o grupo de personas -No estaban seguros- En su mente retorcida los estaban conduciendo en lo que ellos mismos llamaban un juego retorcido. Por ello las coordenadas y acertijos, la persona detrás de todo solo estaba jugando con ellos.

Parecía que esta persona iba siempre un paso adelante porque esa misma mañana, cuatro horas antes de que la junta se diera Riot había recibido un mensaje en su teléfono personal "La científica y el soldado… Espero sean suficientes para terminar el juego antes de que todo explote… Recuerden que yo también juego"

La misión había sido comprometida aún más, el enemigo sabía de Bulma y Vegeta y esto solo complicaba más las cosas.

Todos en la mesa de reunión gritaban qué hacer. Riot permanecía en silencio meditando. El enemigo no podía ser rastreado, tenían un grupo completo de expertos tratando de seguir el rastro de alguien invisible, tampoco podían cancelar la misión porqué además de recuperar la información robada también la amenaza de ataque debían detenerla y la única manera de hacerlo era seguir las pistas hasta poder resolver el verdadero código que les diera la localización de la llamada torre mayor y evitar el ataque.

Un golpe sobre la mesa calmó todo, el hombre frente a Riot, del otro lado de la mesa, su amigo, pero también superior.

–Estamos en una situación muy vulnerable– Dijo acercando a sus labios la taza de café que estaba tomando, parecía tan tranquilo, aún cuando su país y estabilidad pendían de un hilo muy delgado –Pienso que la persona detrás de esto tiene algo personal en contra de alguno de nosotros. La manera en la que ha actuado es muy particular, no podemos confiarnos que la científica y mi hijo resuelvan todo. Creo que es momento de que la verdadera arma entre en acción.

Riot no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¡Utilizarlos a ellos! a todos, esto realmente estaba mal. –¿Quieres que los enviemos? Es algo extremo, ellos solo son utilizados en caso de emergencia, además no sabemos dónde están.

Vegeta río. –Los pasos que está tomando la científica no son muy silenciosos… Tan sencillo como entrar a la red y teclear su nombre.

Varios en la mesa siguieron el consejo y en el apartado de noticias lo más destacado junto al nombre buscado era la conferencia en la prestigiosa universidad.

–Obviamente el enemigo sabe su posición pues el mismo los dirige, aun así, ella les está haciendo el trabajo más fácil. Enviamos a alguien importante a hacer el trabajo, es natural que la gente hable.

Ríot negó –¿Porque Vegeta la está dejando hacer todo?

–No hay razón para que impida continuar, él no sabe de la amenaza, solo sabe que se robó información. Él solo piensa que en 5 meses es la fecha límite para terminar la misión. La deja ser por qué es preferible y cómodo… Sin embargo, el último mensaje pareció una amenaza, es mejor mover nuestras piezas y proteger a la reina… Aunque después tengamos que dejarla caer.

Todos en la mesa con mutuo silencio acordaron el siguiente movimiento. Riot presiono un botón pequeño escondido debajo de su saco negro en su hombro derecho, que activaba un auricular casi indetectable en su oído derecho. –Envíalos– Fue la orden que se dió.

* * *

El café de esa mañana era más cargado que de costumbre. Con su computadora frente a ella y Vegeta con su propia investigación se sentía intranquila. Aquel hombre que se había presentado el día anterior realmente la había desestabilizado.

Su mente ahora era un lío comparativo, no podía confiar en nadie, definitivamente el único lugar seguro era su conciencia. Seguía empeñada en resolver todo por la protección de su familia y debía admitir curiosidad.

Vegeta no era indiferente del extraño comportamiento de Bulma, tantos años de formación militar lo categorizaban como un soldado de múltiples habilidades entre ellas kinésica. La posición de sus manos al tomar la taza de café, y las expresiones faciales indicaban que ella estaba nerviosa, distraída, ahora estaba seguro, ella sospechaba algo. La proxémica entre ellos había aumentado, aunque había que resaltar que nunca fueron realmente cercanos, solo un indicio más.

–No hay nada relevante con Aldo Coperman– Dijo Vegeta

Bulma levantó su mirada, tardó unos segundos en procesar que ese era el nombre falso que le había dado a Vegeta para distraerlo –Ho… Yo tampoco e encontrado nada.

El disgusto era palpable en el ambiente y Bulma decidió que necesitaba un café más. 7 minutos más tarde cuando las 11:00 AM llegaron el sonido de una notificación llegó a la computadora de Bulma, rápidamente y cómo de costumbre la abrió, era un simple correo. Sin embargo, al ver el contenido y el remitente no pudo evitar fruncir sus labios.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Vegeta

Ella pensó en ocultar el nuevo indicio, pero no quería verse sospechosa. Sin decir nada dio la vuelta a la computadora y le mostró el mensaje.

Era extraño, el contenido se limitaba a una foto de un paisaje, solo eso y al final una nota simple; Lady Mary solo fue el inicio, no hay marcha atrás espero les guste el clima tropical.

–¿Cómo supo tu correo personal?

Ella se sintió acusada –No me mires así, no lo sé… ¿Qué hacemos?

Vegeta desmontó la pantalla de la computadora, descargo la imagen y por varios minutos la vio sin realmente encontrar algo importante, algo que resaltará. Hasta que noto algo que no era muy normal, amplió la imagen a una pequeña figura escondida entre los árboles. Un pequeño zorro blanco que apenas y se veía. ¿Qué hace un zorro ártico en un bosque tropical? Fuera de eso la imagen no tenía nada más que resaltar. Tenía una pista y quería resolverlo sólo, mientras Bulma divagaba en su mente él decidió que probablemente la imagen estaba encriptada, era lo más seguro, era común para él como soldado que en los trabajos especiales o las cuestiones clasificadas se utilizarán ese tipo de estrategias. Al abrir la imagen desde el procesador de textos se encontró con 3 hojas llenas de códigos " _Nuevas coordenadas"_ Ahí supo que había llegado a un callejón sin salida, él no tenía la misma capacidad analítica de Bulma, tendría que volver a recurrir a ella.

Cuando vio el contenido de la imagen se sorprendió ligeramente, analizó los datos que para cualquier ojo inexperto no significarían nada, pero ella, ella vio claramente después de 10 minutos que el código era una secuencia ordenada. Cada 5 letras había un número y que eso se repetía a lo largo del texto, no podía ser una coincidencia, era un patrón.

Eliminando las letras quedaron solo 10 números.

–Un número telefónico– Dijo Vegeta que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la suite y marco sin escuchar las advertencias de Bulma.

El teléfono no sonó ni una sola vez. Al instante lo que parecía un mensaje pregrabado se escuchó.

"Muy bien lo has hecho muy bien… Has superado la primera prueba"

Ambos se vieron, aquello realmente no les daba ninguna pista. La llamada terminó en automático. Y un segundo archivo se abrió del encriptador que habían utilizado.

–¿Qué es eso?– Preguntó Vegeta. Bulma rápidamente se acercó a la laptop que de un momento a otro empezó a abrir y cerrar pantallas con códigos.

–No se– Ella se puso nerviosa, tenía muchas cosas importantes en la computadora, intentó detener cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo. Sus dedos tecleaban sin conseguir nada pues la computadora estaba siendo manipulada desde otro punto –Esto no me gusta nada– Decía mientras Vegeta la veía a ella y la pantalla.

De un momento a otro la computadora volvió a la normalidad y la peliazul sabía que no había sido gracias a ella. Ambos se vieron cuando del buscador de red se abrió en una pantalla con una URL extraña; solo era un cuadro negro y un botón rojo con flechas que indicaban que debía presionar.

Vegeta sin vacilar ningún momento dió click a la pantalla aún ante las protestas de Bulma. Un nuevo código apareció y debajo 5 letras mayúsculas y la palabra vuelo

–¿Nuevas coordenadas?

Ella sintió la garganta seca y su corazón acelerado, asintió por mero instinto y rápidamente tomó la agenda que tenía a un lado y empezó a descifrar el código, no tardó, era una tarea relativamente sencilla, más cuando ya lo había hecho antes. El resultado eran una vez más coordenadas **-** 33.871472, 151.20354 al buscar el lugar que estás indicaban apareció un alto edificio café, en la misma ciudad de Sídney frente a la calle Sussenx. Más específicamente en Martin place.

–Seguridad Mael– Investigando un poco más entendieron que aquel lugar era la sede principal de la empresa de seguridad Mael, muy prestigiosa y antigua. Vegeta había estado dándole vueltas al asunto varias horas ¿Que había en ese lugar? El código no daba más información que las cinco letras mayúsculas y la palabra vuelo. Una palabra cinco letras, posibilidad muchas, una casa de seguridad, ¿Que se guarda en una casa de seguridad? Sonrió cuando lo entendió. Volteó a ver a Bulma que también lo miraba fijamente.

–Conozco esa mirada– Dijo ella –Esa sonrisa, sabes algo– Lo señaló enfatizando el gesto. Cuando Vegeta acercó su mano a su hombro ella se tensó.

–Te ves pálida… ¿Cuántas tazas de café llevas?

Ella parpadeo y frunció –2 bueno 3… Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta– Ella abrió la boca para volver a preguntar, pero cuando él se levantó extendiendo su mano como una invitación se detuvo.

–Vamos a comer…– Dijo tratando de no escucharse tan serio, todo lo que él hacía estaba fríamente calculado. Necesitaba que Bulma confiara en él –Es domingo y lo que averigüe no se puede resolver hoy...– Puso los ojos en blanco al ver la mirada de desconfianza –Te contaré todo bien, pero tienes que comer primero, no quiero cargar con un muerto.

Ella pensó en la propuesta. Tenía hambre debía admitir, un poco insegura le lanzó una mirada adecuada al rostro y asintió –Deja tomó mi bolso

–Asegúrate de traer tu laptop

–¿Por qué?

–Ya lo verás

Tal como Vegeta le había dicho salieron del hotel y caminaron en silencio por varias calles hasta que él decidió un lugar donde comer. Un elegante y grande restaurante entre las calles aledañas a Wentworth. Al entrar el host les sonrió a ambos.

–Buenas tardes– Abrió un libro que tenía sobre el atril –¿A nombre de quién está su reservación?

Antes de que Bulma pudiera decir algo. Vegeta metió su mano a la bolsa del pantalón sacó un par de billetes y los dejó sobre el atril –Dame la mejor mesa que tengas

El host asintió y tomó el dinero disimuladamente –Síganme por favor, su reservación está lista– Los llevó a una mesa aislada en medio de un jardín con estilo mediterráneo.

Cuando Vegeta retiró su silla para que ella pudiera sentarse, se sintió aún más extraña. –¡Acabas de sobornar al host!

–Fue muy obvio no– Constató con indiferencia

–Pero…

–Bulma… Relájate, necesitas comer. Te traje aquí porque sé que no confías en mí– Ella se sintió pequeña en su asiento –No quiero que las cosas sigan así, tú y yo estamos en esto, sé que mi comportamiento no es el mejor, pero yo soy así… Seguramente estar conmigo te mantiene insegura por qué soy un asesino, criminal y todo eso– Bulma abrió los ojos a un más buscando gente a su alrededor que pudiera escuchar por suerte no había nadie. Vegeta era indiferente –No te contaré mi vida, pero te diré que no tuve suerte, hice lo necesario por mí y por mi familia… Si crees que quise ponerme en esta situación estás equivocada, sabes que estamos obligados, mi familia está en peligro al igual que la tuya, no quiero que tú desconfianza ponga en riesgo todo esto. Solo hay que ayudarnos mutuamente por nuestras familias y nosotros... ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sintió una punzada de culpa, ya había acusado al hombre de tanto sin realmente saber. Recordó la imagen que Riot les enseño de una pequeña niña jugando en el patio. Quién era ella para juzgar. Tal vez Vegeta era mejor persona de lo que ella había imaginado. Además, empezó a desconfiar cuando el tal William se lo dijo, había confiado más en un desconocido a el hombre que la había estado ayudando por varios días. O que hipócrita había sido, nadie tiene por qué ser juzgado sin pruebas –Perdón Vegeta yo estoy nerviosa… Todo esto es demasiado.

El solo la miró –Empecemos una vez más…– Extendió la mano y sonrió ligeramente cuando ella correspondió al saludo sin saber el maldito y profesional manipulador que él era.

.

.

.

Al terminar la comida para sorpresa de Bulma Vegeta la invitó a caminar por la ciudad. Vacilante aceptó después de que el alegara que necesitaban divertirse y que toda la situación los estaba volviendo paranoicos. Subieron a un taxi y por varias horas recorrieron el famoso acuario de Sídney, más tarde ya con la puesta de sol daban un tranquilo paseo por el muelle. Cansados se sentaron en una banca del lugar con vista al mar.

–Descubrí que quiere que hagamos en la casa de seguridad.

–¿Qué?

–Las 5 letras mayúsculas es un código y la palabra vuelo es la contraseña

–¿Contraseña?– Preguntó sin entender

–Es común, los lugares que se dedican a la seguridad funcionan así. Con códigos claves registran cosas, cajas de seguridad por lo general… Mañana iremos y recogeremos cualquier cosa que sea la que esté detrás de ese código.

Bulma hubiera apreciado una explicación más amplia, una que contestará sus dudas, pero no la tenía. Él ya había sentenciado los planes, luego ella se río. Debía ser una broma, pero la mirada escéptica que recibió a cambio le indico que no era así –Debes estar bromeando… No podemos ir y recoger una caja de seguridad que no es nuestra en uno de los lugares más seguros del planeta.

–Por qué no, tenemos el código y la contraseñas, ellos no tendrían por qué cuestionarnos nada.

–Lo dices como si todo fuera muy fácil

–Por qué lo es

–Vegeta no creo que sea lo correcto, piénsalo es algo delicado quien sabe que hay en esa caja.

–Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos– Se levantó y caminó a la orilla del muelle, ella lo siguió –Confía en mí…– Cuando ella suspiró entendió que había aceptado –Dame tu computadora

–He… Si claro– Dijo quitándose la mochila y sacándola –¿Buscarás algo?– La extendió hacía el, para luego buscar su celular y conectar la computadora al internet portátil –¿Qué vas...– Las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando vio como el estrelló la computadora en el suelo y piso en repetidas ocasiones, no conforme la levantó arrancó la pantalla que con sus manos rompió. Se aseguró de destruir el resto de la computadora hasta dejarla solo en piezas, levantó el disco duro que guardo en su bolsa y aventó el resto del dispositivo al agua.

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, la tomó de la mano y murmuró algo como –Estúpidos virus– Cerca de una pareja que había presenciado todo.

Ella arrebató su mano –Tu...Tu estúpido ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! Era mi computadora– El la ignoró y siguió caminando. –Vegeta ¡No me ignores!– Corrió para ponerse frente.

–Deja de llorar te compraré otra

–¡Eres un cínico! Rompes mi computadora y es lo único que dices.

Vegeta rodó los ojos, y cuando los gritos de Bulma empezaron a llamar la atención decidió que debía hacerla callar. –Estás haciendo que todos nos volteen a ver. La persona detrás de los códigos hoy manipuló tu computadora es más que claro que ya no era segura.

La mandíbula de Bulma estaba floja, tenía sentido lo que él había dicho –Pero pudiste decirme… Por lo menos no destruiste el disco duro.

–Claro que no– Dijo seriamente –Este lo voy a quemar hasta que no quede nada– No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente por la expresión de ella.

.

.

.

Bulma sentía su pecho subir y bajar. Mientras disimuladamente buscaba cualquier cosa que resaltará en la sala de espera del prestigioso centro de seguridad Mael, pero no había nada raro. Gente que iba y venía, todo normal.

Vegeta que estaba a su lado como si nada leía una revista de viajes que había tomado de la mesa que tenían frente. Mientras ella nerviosa trataba de relajarse, pero sentía que estaban haciendo algo ilegal, llevarse algo que no era suyo. Maldijo al tal William por hacer las cosas difíciles, por qué los códigos, juegos. ¡¿Qué tan difícil era decirle lo que quería?! –Relájate, llamarás la atención– Le dijo Vegeta dándole vuelta a la página de la revista –Solo recuerda lo que te dije.

–Está bien

Minutos más tarde un hombre de mediana edad, y estatura promedio. Vestido de traje, caucásico se presentó ante ellos con una sonrisa. –Buenas tardes– Saludo –Soy Luan Chase, director de la Corporación Mael… Es un gusto que la señorita Bulma visite nuestras instalaciones y el señor…

–James– Dijo Vegeta estrechando la mano con el director.

Ella no se sorprendió que la reconocieran, era alguien importante después de todo, que Vegeta cambiará su nombre tampoco la sorprendió.

–¿A qué debo su visita?

Bulma se dedicó a sonreír mientras Vegeta explicaba que había una caja de seguridad que debían recoger.

–Claro, no hay ningún problema ¿Tiene el código y la contraseña?

–Si

–Perfecto síganme– Bajaron varios pisos por un ascensor mientras Luan hablaba y hablaba de él agradable día, de lo eficiente de su compañía, de cómo era el lugar perfecto para resguardar información de la compañía Cápsula y hablaba y hablaba mientras Bulma sonreía sin decir nada. –Las cajas de seguridad se guardan en una bóveda clase 5b, nos tomamos muy enserio la seguridad, le reitero una vez más que si Cápsule Corp trabaja con nosotros brindaremos el mejor servicio que puede haber.

Vegeta notó que la peliazul se ponía cada vez más nerviosa –Mi novia y yo no hicimos este viaje por negocios, es personal. Le pido deje de abrumarnos con su maravillosa empresa

Bulma asintió levemente –Señor Chase, le aseguro que si mi compañía necesita un proveedor de seguridad lo consideraremos, pero ahora necesitamos la caja, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

–Si claro, por supuesto... Si me siguen.

Unos 10 metros más entraron a un cuarto muy elegante, con sillas bellamente decoradas en terciopelo rojo, donde Chase amablemente les pidió que esperarán mientras traía la caja. Vegeta le dió el código.

Ahora ella estaba más tranquila, todo estaba saliendo como Vegeta había dicho. De verdad era paranoica, pero cuando Chase volvió con una caja blanca y dos hombres armados a su lado toda seguridad se fue aún vacío muy profundo. –Señor James, solo es cuestión que teclee el código en la caja– Le dijo mientras la ponía sobre la mesa.

Vegeta se levantó y tecleo el código un pequeño pitido sonó y una luz verde se encendió en la pequeña pantalla de la caja.

–Perfecto– Dijo Chase

Bulma se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero al ver que el director no le daba la caja a Vegeta las cosas fueron más difíciles.

–Por protocolo de seguridad y cómo último paso sólo debe poner su huella en el lector para comprobar que es usted el dueño de la caja– Levantó una pantalla para que el pusiera su mano.

–Identidad– Vegeta resopló –Solo me hacen perder el tiempo, es mi caja, di el codigo y la contraseña, se supone que todo esto es confidencial– Para este punto la sangre de Bulma estaba helada

–Insisto señor James, aunque como usted dice todo esto es confidencial está caja en particular tiene seguridad de alto riesgo, solo algunas huellas dactilares están autorizadas a su acceso.

Vegeta acercó la caja a su costado haciendo que los hombres armados enfatizaran su poder dando un paso cerca. –Todo esto es una estupidez

Bulma no sabía qué hacer, cuando vio a Vegeta acercar la palma de su mano al lector. A sólo centímetros de que su mano fuera analizada las cosas de ahí nada tuvieron sentido. Él soltó la caja que cayó al piso, y pateó hacia ella. La peliazul sintió que todo pasó en un parpadeo cuando Vegeta golpeó en el rostro a uno de los hombres de seguridad mientras el director empezó a gritar Código A, Código A…

El segundo hombre amenazó con disparar, pero Vegeta no se inmuto y se lanzó directamente, tomando el arma que arrebato y arrojó a los pies de Bulma que de puro milagro no estaba gritando. Vegeta inmovilizo al hombre con un golpe en su rodilla que la dejó en una posición poco natural, golpeó su cabeza y luego su cuello. Sus tácticas militares y años de entrenamiento aseguraban derribar cualquier enemigo de manera sencilla. Chase seguía gritando hasta que Vegeta se acercó y electrocutó con un arma de electroshock que había quitado del primer guardia.

–¡Qué estás esperando ya deberías estar corriendo! – Le grito a ella

Los acontecimientos que siguieron Bulma los registro y vivió de una manera extraña. Vegeta tomó la caja que seguía a sus pies y salió corriendo con ella tomada de la mano, una alarma empezó a sonar y supo que las cosas estaban terriblemente mal. Cuando subieron al ascensor este se detuvo y el golpeo la pared, rápidamente abrió la escotilla de emergencia en el techo. Dando un salto y con ayuda de sus brazos subió. Bulma miraba todo sin creer. –Rápido que esperas

Ella tenía ganas de llorar –¿Dijiste que sería fácil? ¡Los golpeaste! ¡Diablos los golpeaste! ¡Esa alarma está sonando! ¡Nos meterán en la cárcel!

Vegeta negó, tenía suficiente para lidiar con una mujer histérica. – **Cálmate Quedamos de acuerdo que haríamos esto juntos.**

– **Tu nunca me dijiste que nos volveríamos unos criminales**

–No hay marcha atrás, dame la mano estamos entre dos pisos tenemos suerte… Bulma… Bulma… Escúchame hacemos esto por nuestras familias recuerdas.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, y Vegeta no era alguien paciente.

 **–¡Maldita sea! si no me das la mano te dejaré aquí.**

Ahora sentía que se estaba ahogando. Se debatía entre que hacer y qué no hacer, luego la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando ver 2 hombres de seguridad que apuntaban con sus armas. Ella gritó.

Una vez más todo fue muy rápido. Vegeta saltó del techo sin soltarse completamente cómo un péndulo se abalanzó a los dos hombres golpeándolos en la cara, para asegurarse que no se levantarán pateó las armas y con el arma que aun cargaba los electrocutó. –¡Rápido!

Bulma tomó la caja y salió corriendo detrás de él, esta vez tomaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al lobby principal la gente y todos estaban en alerta por la alarma. Para sorpresa tanto de Bulma como de Vegeta la puerta no estaba asegurada, principalmente porque se suponía que cualquier intruso no podía llegar tan lejos.

Se escuchaban sirenas de patrullas en la calle cada vez más cerca y Bulma en pánico ya sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo o por miedo o instinto de supervivencia cuando un carro se estacionó enfrente de ellos unas dos cuadras después de haber corrido. Tanto Vegeta como ella compartieron una mirada y sin pensarlo Bulma corrió al carro y se subió sorprendiendo a la señora dentro del vehículo.

Ante sus protestas Vegeta abrió la puerta del piloto y con un arma de calibre pequeño que quien sabe de dónde había salido la amenazó y la señora en pánico salió de su carro. En menos de 5 minutos estaban en una persecución.

Bulma abrazaba la caja de seguridad contra su pecho mientras gritaba al ver los carros ser rebasados por Vegeta. Y el estruendo de la policía cada vez más cerca. Entre vueltas y vueltas el trataba de perderse. El problema es que no conocían la ciudad y cuando se toparon con un alto y una fila de carros frente. Bulma lo vio con pánico

–Bájate– Le ordenó y ambos una vez más salieron corriendo. Chocaban con la gente de la transitada calle, casi los atropelló un carro por cruzar la avenida pocos segundos antes de que la señal de alto cambiará. Las sirenas seguían escuchándose y Bulma sabía que solo debía correr. Vegeta decidió que tomaría otro carro diferente. Una vez más amenazó al conductor y este impotente se bajó.

–¡Tenemos que dirigirnos al toll ride!– Dijo Bulma –¡Todo derecho la primera salida!– Vegeta asintió

Una vez más en persecución, mientras Bulma vigilaba que ninguna patrulla los siguiera por el momento estaban libres. Ella gritó cuando el carro freno ligeramente para evitar chocar con otro vehículo que planeaban rebasar. Por fin Bulma gritó más desesperada que nunca **–Manejas horrible**

Vegeta chasqueo la lengua –Podrías callarte trato de huir, solo agárrate y deja de gritar.

Pero ella no le hizo mucho caso **–Pues hazlo bien...–** Decir que Vegeta nunca espero lo siguiente era un eufemismo **–Manejas como niña, acelera idiota**

Él la volteó a ver ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Miro el velocímetro 110 kilómetros en una zona urbana –Estas loca

– **Mirada al frente ¡Mirada al frente**!– Gritó ella desesperada porque Vegeta no aceleraba – **Déjame manejar a mi**

 **–Por supuesto que no**

 **–Entonces acelera**

 **–¡Qué no ves que tengo carros frente!**

Para este punto ya estaban en la autopista **–Pues rebasalos. Ahhh** – Grito cuando casi golpeaban a un tráiler de carga –¡ **Detente!** – Vegeta frustrado empezó a bajar la velocidad.

Cuando se detuvo el ruido de las patrullas estaba bastante lejos, atorados en el área urbana, pero eso no los tranquilizaba. –¿Qué haces?

–Muévete yo manejare…– Bulma estaba encima de en tratando de abrir la puerta para que bajara. –¡Rápido!– Vegeta maldiciendo y sin pensar tomó a Bulma de la cintura empujándola hacia el volante tratando de sacar sus piernas y pasar al asiento de atrás. –¡Maldito pervertido!– Gritó Bulma cuando sintió que tocaban su trasero.

Vegeta se preguntó dónde había quedado la mujer asustada. Todavía tenía un pie colgando entre los asientos cuando Bulma tomó la palanca de cambio y aceleró, ahora el que evitó gritar fue el. Cuando logró sentarse correctamente y viendo por el parabrisas la peliazul rebasaba cuánto carro estuviera frente, moviéndose entre los 6 carriles de la autopista debía admitir como una experta. –¿Quién diablos te enseñó a manejar?

Bulma estaba concentrada –Historia para otro día ¿Qué hago?– Bulma presiono con fuerza el volante –Se acaba la gasolina– Dijo frustrada. **–¡Porque tomaste este carro!**

Vegeta gruñó. **–Claro para la próxima robaré un carro con el tanque lleno**

 **–Deja de gritarme**

 **–Tú estás gritando**

 **–Me has convertido en una delincuente**

Vegeta miró detrás no había señales de que los estuvieran siguiendo. Saco el celular de su bolso y rápidamente abrió el mapa satelital buscando una ruta para perderse. –Baja la velocidad, acércate al carril derecho tomarás la salida dentro de unos 8 kilómetros– Ella asintió e hizo lo que él la había dicho. Más calmados en una zona menos poblada entraron a un estacionamiento subterráneo de una plaza, el plan era perderse entre las tiendas y tomar algún transporte público. Sencillo tomando en cuenta que habían perdido a la policía varios kilómetros atrás en el centro.

Cuando Bulma estacionó el carro, respiro profundo, tomó su bolsa y bajo sin mirar a Vegeta. Él tomó la caja y salió. Con un solo brazo detuvo el repentino ataque de la científica que intentó darle una cachetada.

 **–Te odio, te odio. Acabas de arruinar mi vida**.

–¡Cálmate! Todo esto se resolverá

–Eres un maldito delincuente, ¿Por qué hiciste eso..?– Vegeta la soltó y cubrió su boca con una mano y la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él, no estaba de humor para aguantar más gritós, el no era paciente –Silencio Bulma– Le habló cerca del oído y presionando su agarre sobre ella –Necesitábamos la caja, tenemos la caja, te soltaré y caminaras por la salida detrás de ti, yo iré del otro lado. No hablaras, no veras a nadie, nos encontraremos en la salida… ¿De acuerdo?– Ella asintió controlando las lágrimas de impotencia.

Cuando la soltó abrazo su bolsa contra ella. Podía ser egoísta, pero Vegeta no era alguien como ella ¿Cómo le explicaría a su padre y a todo el mundo que había robado una casa de seguridad y se había metido en un altercado y una persecución? No pudo evitar lágrimas de rabia y miedo. Cuando todo saliera a la luz no solo ella saldría afectada, también su compañía, todo el esfuerzo de su familia y reputación. Su padre, con solo pensar en él tuvo que llevar su mano a los labios para ahogar el llanto.

El la ignoro. Solo pensaba en cómo salir de toda aquella situación, había hecho lo necesario para conseguir la dichosa caja y completar la misión, él era soldado y seguía órdenes.

Cuando escucho algo caer dió la vuelta, y lo que vio realmente nunca lo espero. Un hombre con una máscara negra, fornido tenía a Bulma atrapada entre sus brazos con un arma apuntando su cabeza. Dispuesto a actuar se detuvo cuando sintió una presión a su espalda, una sensación que conocía bien. Un arma que amenazaba su vida.

–Arriba las manos, y de rodillas.

Vegeta no se movió ahora el arma estaba en su cuello **–Dije al piso–** Él cerró los ojos maldiciendo todo lo posible.

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. No quería terminar el año sin actualizar, espero les gustara el capítulo, la situación cada vez se complica más... Esta vez las coordenadas no son de un lugar real, no pude encontrar un lugar en Australia que coincidiera con la idea que tengo.

¡Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

A pasado un tiempo. Recapitulemos un poco, Bulma y Vegeta resolvieron el segundo código que los llevo a una casa de seguridad para recoger una caja de seguridad, las cosas se complicaron terminaron robándola y siendo perseguidos por la policía.

También es importante recordar que Vegeta se está haciendo pasar por un exconvicto y criminal, sin embargo, es un militar entrenado en un grupo especial que fue puesto a cargo de la misión. Vegeta tenia un tiempo retirado por problemas de estrés post traumático y problemas familiares que se desencadenaron después de una misión fallida en una guerra en la que tuvieron que intervenir cuando era más joven.

* * *

El metal frío del arma sobre su cuello era molesto. Miraba fijamente a Bulma ignorando las amenazas de los hombres que los estaban atacando. Su lado entrenado aquel que había sido especializado para no delatar emoción alguna o revelar información salió a flote.

Eran 2 hombres, el que lo amenazaba y el que tenía atrapada a Bulma.

 **–De rodillas maldito enano–** Ordenó una vez más su atacante, las máscaras que llevaban alteraban un poco la voz, lo que Vegeta inmediatamente detectó, eso no era normal. El insulto realmente lo molesto, no lo diría en voz alta pero su altura un poco menos que el promedio no le agradaba mucho.

Vegeta era una persona entrenada en múltiples áreas. El no se dejaría intimidar por tal situación. Mientras Bulma seguía luchando en los brazos del hombre vio la caja de seguridad a sus pies. Tenía 5 segundos para reaccionar, fingiendo arrodillarse doblo ligeramente las rodillas, antes de llegar al suelo giro y con su puño golpeó la rodilla del hombre, que desprevenido termino en el suelo y antes que pudiera hacer algo Vegeta le apuntaba con el arma.

–Suéltala– Ordenó.

Bulma estaba muy asustada, no sabía que hacer, cuando vio a Vegeta liberarse del ataque se sintió mejor, una pequeña esperanza de no terminar con una bala en la cabeza se instaló en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, todo cayó en picada cuando su atacante se empezó a reír.

–Soltarla… No. Tengo órdenes específicas con la señorita.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. La situación cada vez era peor. Poco pragmática. Disfruto la mirada de terror de Bulma cuando levantó el arma y apuntó hacia ella –Entonces si la mató no tendrás que acatar tus órdenes.

Debía ser una pesadilla, pensaba Bulma. Vegeta no la mataría no el. Ya eran amigos, eso no hacían los amigos. Vegeta no le haría eso después de todo lo que habían pasado. Cuando escuchó el gatillo del arma accionarse reaccionó inmediatamente, dejó de luchar. Solo miro fijamente a Vegeta, su mente analizó la situación. Era muy parecida a la primera vez que la habían secuestrado. ¿Por qué los atacaban con un arma que tenía un seguro de protección? Cerró los ojos unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Ella no era una criminal, pero alguien inteligente o plenamente racional no le pondría el seguro aun arma en una situación así. Cuando los segundos eran tan valiosos. Sin poder hablar hizo lo primero que a su mente vino. Mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano del hombre que sin esperarlo gritó y se apartó de ella.

–Diablos.

Vegeta mitigo las ganas de reírse. No era algo que el haría pero si a Bulma le servía morder a sus atacantes, quién era él para juzgar, lo que si no espero fue que Bulma tomará rápidamente la caja de seguridad y golpeara al hombre mucho más alto que ella en la rodilla, no lo derribó, pero el segundo golpe en su entrepierna con esa caja metálica y realmente pesada si hizo algo más. Lo suficiente para que ella tomara el arma que sin dudar apuntó al mismo tiempo que quitaba el seguro.

–¿Quiénes son y qué quieren con nosotros?

Vegeta no se rio, pero el hombre detrás de él si lo hizo. Una sincera carcajada que llenó completamente el estacionamiento vacío.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y sin necesidad de palabras su mirada lo decía todo -¡Que maldita sea esta pasando!-

–No puedo creerlo– Dijo el hombre con máscara el que reía mientras intentaba levantarse, parecía que le costaba hacerlo de tanto que se estaba riendo –Nappa te acaban de dejar sin hijos y a tu edad eso ya es grave– Dijo riéndose.

El tal Nappa se quitó la máscara revelando a un hombre maduro de piel canela y completamente calvo –Cállate maldito imbécil– Sus palabras no tuvieron mucho éxito pues el otro hombre seguía riendo.

Bulma estaba empezando a generar un tick nervioso. Se acercó a Vegeta tratando de buscar protección de sus dos locos atacantes. Pero el pareció ignorarla, tenía la vista fija a su costado derecho en la última fila de carros.

– **Ya sal Blue** – Gritó Vegeta.

Poco después el sonido seco de unos pasos se escuchó, detrás de los coches un hombre alto rubio y de cabello corto con ojos azules y traje de vestir negro salió y caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos.

–Tiempo sin vernos Vegeta.

–Largo, este es mi trabajo.

–Lamentablemente nosotros también. Riot no confía en ti y nos mandó para ayudarlos a no morir.

Bulma abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida ¡Vegeta los conocía! –¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El hombre que todavía tenía la máscara puesta camino frente a ellos –Tal vez deberíamos dejar las presentaciones para después gatita. Estaban escapando de la policía cierto.

–...¿Gatita?

Por mucho que Bulma lucho, aferrándose completamente a no querer ir con los desconocidos. Ahí estaba sentada en la parte trasera de una camioneta van con la caja de seguridad entre sus brazos mientras ignoraba a sus atacantes. La camioneta estaba dividida, el piloto y copiloto eran separados del resto del vehículo por un vidrio opaco que no dejaba escuchar nada. Vegeta iba al frente con el tal Blue.

El hombre que llevaba la máscara hace tiempo que se la había quitado, revelando a un chico que cálculo de su misma edad de cabello oscuro corto y rizado con unos bonitos ojos verdes. Por supuesto que Bulma no mencionaría eso.

Trato de ignorar cuando el se puso de pie, sosteniéndose con su brazo izquierdo del tubo en el techo de la camioneta. Le sonrió y extendió su mano –No nos hemos presentado soy Kleinrock… Déjame decirte que te admiro nadie nunca había golpeado a Nappa de esa manera.

Bulma no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, este hombre le recordaba mucho a su hermano, despreocupado y siempre risueño. Extendió sus manos –Soy Bulma.

–Lose...– Se volvió a sentar –Digo sales mucho en la tele. Y me gustan las fotos que subes a internet.

–...He gracias.

Kleinrock se dedicó a aminorar el resto del viaje mientras platicaba con ella, no dijo nada interesante más que trabajaban en la división secreta que lideraba Riot. Le contó que era médico militar y de ahí se pasó a platicar sobre una serie de televisión. La única palabra que encontró Bulma para describirlo fue raro.

.

.

.

Vegeta estaba muy molesto. Hablar por teléfono con Riot y su padre no sirvió de nada. Solo recibió un regaño por todo lo sucedido, la noticia del robo estaba por todos lados.

–No los necesitó.

Blue era un hombre sereno, pero tenía carácter. –Misión es misión… Además, si nos necesitas, mira que robar un carro y asaltar una casa de seguridad, ese no es tu estilo… Estamos al tanto de todo– Seguía mirando al frente aunque la carretera se extendiera por kilómetros en línea recta. –Riot nos contó sobre el robo de información y los códigos, dejó en claro mantener viva a la científica hasta encontrar la solución definitiva, a partir de este punto yo tomo las decisiones.

Vegeta golpeó el tablero del carro muy molesto –No sigo tus órdenes.

–Lo haces, no importa que fueras líder del grupo ALFA. La guerra nos afectó mucho, pero todos sabemos que más a ti.

Vegeta apretó los dientes y cerró sus puños con coraje –Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir Blue

–No fue tu culpa que nos capturaran. Era una guerra y los muchachos sabían a que se enfrentaban, no fue tu culpa que ellos murieran… Necesitas ayuda en esto amigo. Nuestro país nos necesita.

Vegeta se tragó todo su coraje e ignoró los recuerdos tan vivos de los meses de agonía, hambre o tortura que había recibido en la misión del grupo extremista. Podía sentir perfectamente los grilletes en sus tobillos, las gotas de sudor bajando por su cuello, la humedad y los gritos de sus compañeros mientras una vez más los interrogaban. Volvió a golpear el tablero –Estoy harto del maldito país, del maldito ejército.

–No debiste haber regresado.

–Lose.

Pasó media hora hasta que Blue volvió a hablar –Saldremos del país, habrá que regresar a casa… Ya causaron muchos problemas en este lugar.

–Primero abriremos la caja.

–Lo haremos…

El viaje en carretera los había llevado a un pequeño pueblo… se detuvieron en un hostal. No era lo mejor pero tampoco estaban para elegir. El pueblo casi en medio de la nada era un buen lugar para esconderse por lo menos hasta conseguir una nueva pista que seguir.

Con la camioneta apagada y la noche estrellada. Antes de bajar Blue agarro un arma escondida debajo del asiento. –La prioridad de esta noche será tratar de dormir y resolver cualquier código que se nos presente… Mejor dicho ella lo resolverá.

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos.

–Cuando todo esto termine tenemos que matarla.

Vegeta se limitó a contestar con un monosílabo.

Blue suspiro –Yo también odio este trabajo. Es una lástima será una gran pérdida.

Cuando la puerta trasera de la camioneta se abrió. Nappa era el único despierto, Bulma seguía aferrada a la caja pero dormía plácidamente como si nada malo estuviera pasando, tampoco le sorprendió a nadie ver a Kleinrock dormir igual.

–Despierten– Ordenó Vegeta. –Estamos en un hostal, Kleinrock pide 5 camas, si preguntan somos compañeros de trabajo que decidimos hacer un viaje por el mundo con nada más que una camioneta rentada y nuestras mochilas. Rápido.

Kleinrock tomó una mochila de montaña la colocó en sus hombros y con una ligera sonrisa se fue.

Bulma sentía la mirada de los tres hombres. Nappa seguía molestó, en todo el camino nunca le había hablado solo le lanzaba miradas de odio. Vegeta se veía tranquilo, el otro hombre Blue le extendió la mano –Soy Blue, general de la brigada azul. Antes de que preguntes no necesitas saber que es la brigada azul. Seré el nuevo líder de esta misión.

Tomó la mano del hombre –Soy Bulma pero ya lo sabes. Yo sigo órdenes de nadie.

–Estoy aquí para su protección, y término de la misión, necesito su cooperación.

" _Bueno al menos era más amable que Vegeta_ " Pensó Bulma.

Kleinrock regresó poco después con un par de llaves. Entraron a una habitación con dos literas de tres camas cada una.

–Pido la cama de arriba– Pidió Kleinrock. Todos lo vieron raro.

–Yo pido la otra cama de arriba– Dijo Bulma ganándose la misma mirada.

Vegeta rodó los ojos. –Dormiremos unas horas, abriremos la caja mañana temprano.

Todos obedecieron. Vegeta se acostó en la cama debajo de Bulma y la luz se apagó.

–Vegeta.

–¿Que?

–¿Podemos confiar en ellos?

–… Si

–Te podemos oír sabes– Dijo Nappa

–Lose. No hagan nada raro.

Bulma no durmió nada esa noche. Quién podría hacerlo en su situación. Ese día había sido horrible. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero evitó hacerlo a toda costa.

.

.

.

En la mañana Kleinrock trajo un ligero desayuno preparado por el matrimonio que dirigía el hostal. Todos comieron en silencio, excepto Bulma que se conformó con un café. No pudo comer de lo mal que se sentía su estómago, una presión insistente solo le hacía pensar en ese mal presentimiento que tenía.

Al terminar una mesa fue puesta entre las dos literas y la caja se puso encima. Vegeta se encargó de ingresar la contraseña -vuelo- en el teclado frontal de la caja, de inmediato se abrió. El no dudó en abrirla completamente, dentro había unas cuantas hojas dobladas por la mitad, sobres, un USB. Al abrir los papeles reveló una lista de cuentas y números.

Mientras Blue se encargó de inspeccionar los sobres. Simples cartas pero que no tenían ningún significado, eran enviadas por una persona anónima hacía un tal Revival; cuatro cartas;

 _La pesca del día de hoy fue favorecedora, 3 grandes bagres decidieron picar mi anzuelo, los prepare en mi cocina, sabes amigo mío que cocinar el propio pescado que atrapaste es un placer._

 _Por fin compré el tren pero debo moverlo del pueblo a la ciudad. No sé cómo haré eso, deberías enviarme un ave grande que pueda montar._

 _Era una zorra traidora que se metía en la cama de ambos, decidí alejarla de mi vida, está lejos más de tres metros de mi, es suficiente, no habrá más personas para mi._

 _Decidí callarme voy a pretender que soy mudo por el resto de mi vida, no necesito palabras tuve un gran golpe de suerte. Hay que disfrutar. Disfruta amigo mío._

Blue las leyó en voz alta pero nadie entendió nada. No tenían sentido ¿Quién era Revival? ¿Y quién escribía las cartas?

Bulma se dedicó a inspeccionar las demás hojas. Su mirada lo decía todo, sus azules ojos analíticos y las cejas ligeramente curvadas.

–¿Sabes que son?

Ella asintió algo incómoda por la mirada de todos sobre ella –Son estados financieros, miren– Señaló la hoja –Activos, Pasivos y Capital… Pero están mal

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó Nappa

–Las sumas no coinciden, debo analizar las notas para encontrar porqué hay tanta diferencia… Pero que caso tiene gastar tiempo en eso, esto no es un código.

Kleinrock agarro el último objeto de la caja –Queda el USB.

–Si tuviera mi computadora todo sería sencillo.

Vegeta resopló claramente la indirecta era para el.

Blue se levantó seguido de Nappa y Kleinrock. –Iré por una computadora, mientras dedícate a analizar estos estados financieros. Vegeta estás a cargo, Kleinrock segundo al mando. Nappa sígueme.

Bulma espero que Vegeta objetara tal orden, sinceramente espero incluso que explotará, pero por el contrario se quedó callado y cruzado de brazos. ¿Por qué estaban haciéndole caso a él? Una cosa era su ayuda, pero ¡Darle órdenes! –No me des órdenes, yo no soy tu lacayo.

Blue que ya estaba en la puerta volteo –Lo haces Briefs, soy comandante de esta misión.

–¡Yo no soy un soldado! Además, Riot te mando para cuidarme a mí y a Vegeta por qué somos los únicos que podemos resolver los códigos. Tu eres el que debe seguir mis órdenes.

Blue entrecerró la mirada –Parece que no entiendes el nivel de complejidad detrás de todo esto. Yo soy el que tiene entrenamiento militar, el que sabe actuar bajo conflicto, el que está encargando que tu cabeza siga pegado a ese bonito cuello tuyo… Guarda silencio Briefs, y has tu trabajo.

Bulma indignada solo logró mirarlo. Cuando se fueron sintió tantas ganas de reclamarle a Vegeta. ¿Por qué tenían que dejarse mandar por el tonto rubio? Lo que ella no sabía era que Vegeta en ese momento estallaba de rabia y si no había dicho nada era porqué tenía demasiado respeto por su padre, el entrenamiento militar que vivía desde literalmente su nacimiento lo obligaba a seguir las órdenes de su superior, su padre, su comandante había enviado a Blue entonces por más que la bilis le quemara la garganta el seguía órdenes.

–Revisa esas hojas Bulma.

–No puedo concentrarme estoy muy nerviosa ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? Robamos una casa de seguridad, dos carros y una persecución…

Vegeta ignoró su pregunta acostándose en la cama.

–Pensaremos en eso más tarde.

A Bulma no le quedó más que revisar las cuentas. Era una contabilidad horrible casi como si quisieran hacerla mal. Había cantidades que no coincidían con los movimientos, fechas que no coincidían, cuentas y ajustes sin fundamento. Luego la clave de todo una escisión… Los estados financieros de la empresa a la que pertenecían habían sido maquillados para lograr estabilidad y evitar un proceso mercantil. Abriendo por el contrario un proceso de escisión con la creación de una nueva empresa. Más del 70% de recursos no tenían procedencia, claramente un lavado de dinero que había terminado a parar en la nueva empresa, y el resto del capital había entrado en crisis, seguramente la empresa original había terminado en bancarrota… Primera parte solucionada, pero ¿Y las cartas…?

Vegeta que había guardado silencio todo el rato fingía no prestar atención, pero analizaba detalladamente cada expresión en el rostro de Bulma. Mientras Kleinrock ordenaba su estuche médico, era una costumbre que tenía desde las misiones en la guerra. El era más joven en el grupo tenía solo 20 años cuando los secuestraron y aún se preguntaba cómo después de todo lo que habían pasado seguía actuando tan despreocupado y alegre. Le causaba náuseas las personas como el.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde Blue y Nappa regresaban con una computadora, usada. Nadie preguntó de dónde la habían sacado, para ser un pueblo tan pequeño no le sorprendió que no encontraran un lugar donde comprar una.

Bulma tenía la esperanza de utilizar la computadora y saber dónde estaban, habían conducido por varias horas, pero no sabía a qué dirección y le habían quitado su teléfono al subir a la camioneta. Enojada vio a Vegeta manipular el USB y la computadora, exactamente 8 archivos, 7 de ellos con estados financieros, contratos, procesos legales que se relacionaban con el tal Revival. La última carpeta fue el detonante. En cuánto fue abierta la pantalla se oscureció en negro apareciendo código madre del sistema operativo, no duró más que unos cuantos segundos para luego aparecer el procesador de texto instalado en la computadora, una vez más un montón de letras, números. Y al encabezado de la página un nuevo indicio.

 _El lugar lleno de fábricas tenía muchas mentes brillantes. El dinero mueve el mundo y Revival cometió un error, pero él siempre le apostó al oro sin importarle matar a la dama con hijos que lo creaba._

" _Revival… Lugar… Error… Oro… Madre e hijos"_ Esa eran las palabras clave pero Bulma decidió que no diría nada.

–Son más códigos, seguramente coordenadas… Tu turno Briefs.

–No haré esto hasta saber qué está pasando. Quiero mi celular de vuelta ¡Ahora!

Nappa se rió ligeramente –No te va gustar nada lo que verás.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Ya dáselo Nappa– Habló Vegeta –Se terminará por enterar.

Nappa sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón el teléfono que de inmediato ella tomó. Los segundos que tardó en prenderse se volvieron eternos. En cuánto el teléfono tomó la señal satelital de internet este empezó a sonar lleno de mensajes y notificaciones. Llamadas perdidas y alertas.

Todo visto con terror por ella… -¿Que está pasando Bulma?

¿Estás bien?

Te ví en las noticias.

Los accionistas se están retirando.

Congelaron tus cuentas.

La policía te está buscando.

Así y más mensajes de amigos y conocidos aparecieron en su bandeja de entrada. Inmediatamente entró al apartado principal de noticias ocasionando un pequeño infarto cuando vio los titulares. "CEO de la empresa Cápsula Corp cómplice de robo agravado, persecución" Entre más leía más las ganas de llorar se acumulaban. Había fotos y videos de las cámaras cuando habían robado la casa de seguridad, declaraciones de las personas a las que habían robado sus autos y el gobierno del país muy molesto por lo sucedido.

De inmediato las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. Desde muy joven había aprendido que su vida por muy doloroso que fuera no le pertenecía completamente, sus acciones por pequeñas que fueran causaban una cadena de reacciones en su familia y todos los negocios que tenían.

A casi 24 horas de lo sucedido su vida, la vida que conocía se había roto. Una llamada entrante y nombre la hicieron entrar en pánico. Pero contestó.

–¿Papi?

Una voz madura, aunque tranquila se escuchó _–… Bulma ¿Que está pasando? Tu madre está muy preocupada, no entiendo nada… ¿En qué estás metida muchacha?_

–Papá yo fue un error.

 _–Tu error está tirando la compañía._

–¿Que?

– _Todas las cuentas relacionadas contigo, proyectos y finanzas han sido congelados, las acciones bajaron 67% de su valor y los accionistas están entablando un juicio para salir de la compañía, nadie confía en nosotros… Ya empezamos a despedir personal._

Ella estaba completamente sorprendida –Fue un error yo no quise hacerlo– Estaba llorando –Papá te juro que no quería, pero…

 _–¿Pero qué Bulma…? ¿Quién es el hombre que te acompaña? Tu madre insiste que es tu novio pero no existe... Literalmente las autoridades no saben quien es. Presentó documentos falsos… ¿Que está pasando?_

–Ellos me buscaron, y obligaron, pensé que podía, pero nunca creí que esto pasaría.

 _–¡¿Quién te está obligando?!–_ Preguntó alarmado.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera contestar Vegeta le arrebató el teléfono y colgó.

–¡¿Qué haces?!

–No puede saber de esto.

–¡Es mi padre!

–Son las consecuencias Bulma, creíste que esto sería fácil, pues no lo es…

La peliazul solo pudo llorar se sentía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable. Pensar en toda la gente que se estaba quedando sin trabajo, todas las familias que dependían económicamente de sus decisiones. Su padre y su madre. Goku estaría tan preocupado.

–Resuelve los códigos– Ordenó Vegeta –Deja de llorar.

Aunque quisiera no podía. Ella no era un robot tenía sentimientos literalmente era un criminal y estaba en un país extranjero. La confianza que había puesto en Vegeta una vez más se desmoronaba.

–No quiero.

–Lo harás Briefs…– También ordenó Blue. –Empaquen, un avión nos espera.

Ella se sentía como una muñeca. Desganada se subió a la camioneta con los ojos llorosos. Viajaron por al menos 4 horas hasta que se detuvieron. Kleinrock había insistido en que tomara un calmante, pero ella se negó.

La parada resultó que era un pequeño restaurante donde comerían. Blue le advirtió seriamente que actuarán normales aventó a sus manos una peluca Castaña ligeramente ondulada. Aceptaba que su cabello era muy llamativo y si no hubiera estado tan deprimida y consternada se habría preguntado como habían conseguido una peluca.

Kleinrock le ayudó a ponérsela, no quiso prestar atención. Pensó muchas cosas mientras entraba al restaurante. Pensó en los códigos, en las amenazas, en el hombre extraño que se había acercado a ella en la iglesia. Le había advertido no confiar en nadie.

Por qué seguir con estos hombres. Por qué Vegeta una vez más le había mentido, dijo que no habría problemas con su identidad en cuanto a la visa para entrar al país.

¿Por qué tenía que resolver los códigos? Una parte de ella si quería hacerlo, la solución del enigma tan ofuscado. Pero ya no podía confiar en nadie. Cerró los ojos un momento recordaba lo más importante de los estados financieros. El contenido de las 4 cartas y aunque no tenía el USB se había guardado en la computadora. Solo necesitaba la computadora.

Se sentaron en una sola mesa y una mesera de inmediato pidió su desayuno. Bulma observó a los malditos actuar como un grupo de amigos divirtiéndose en un viaje ocasional.

Huevos y algo parecido a puré de papa. Y más café fue su plato.

–Come. Sé que es complicado, pero encontraremos la manera de resolverlo– Dijo Vegeta.

Asintió –¿De verdad me protegerán?

–Haremos todo por ti gatita– Kleinrock sonrió.

–Podrías empezar por dejar de decirme gatita y prestarme la computadora para mandarle un mensaje a mi padre.

Blue entrecerró la mirada.

–Lo puedes leer si quieres… Solo quiero tranquilizarlos un poco, son mayores yo tengo miedo que les pase algo.

–Bien.

Bulma apartó a un lado su desayuno escribió el mensaje para su padre pero mientras fingía escribir, encripto los archivos que habían quedado guardados de USB y sin que se dieran cuenta los envió via Bluetooth a su teléfono. Le dió la computadora a Vegeta que leyó el mensaje seguido de Blue quien aprobando el mensaje conecto la computadora a la red de su teléfono y lo envió.

Fingió comer he incluso pidió un segundo café, al terminar se levantó y sintió una vez más la mirada de todos, haciéndose la ofendida murmuro que iría al baño, al levantarse mover la silla y caminar para salir del but se tropezó con la mochila de Kleinrock y cómicamente cayó encima de blue, manchándose con la comida y haciendo que casi ambos cayeran de espaldas.

Todo el restaurante los volteo a ver y Bulma se levantó completamente apenada –Solo esto me faltaba… Lo siento, iré al baño– Tomó un puño de servilletas y murmurando cosas inentendibles se fue.

Nappa y Kleinrock se rieron. Vegeta mantuvo la mirada en Bulma hasta que se perdió en el pasillo y Blue limpio lo mejor que pudo su camisa.

–Ella es tan graciosa– Dijo Kleinrock –Debiste divertirte con ella Vegeta– Se recostó en la silla y sobo su estómago –Creo que comí mucho amigos…

Vegeta aparto su plato y levanto la mano pidiendo a una mesera la cuenta –Ya duramos mucho aquí… ¿Cómo nos iremos?

–Como llegamos en un avión.

–¿Cuándo?

–A las 1000 horas de mañana aterrizaremos en el destino.

Minutos mas tarde Nappa que había guardado silencio dio un último trago a la cerveza que había pedido y con el ceño fruncido dijo –No les parece que ya se tardó la científica– Todos lo vieron, justo cuando la mesera se acercó con la cuenta.

Blue puso su mejor sonrisa a la joven mujer –Gracias, oye podrías hacernos un favor mi hermana entró al baño y ya se tardó. Podrías ir a ver si sucede algo, no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente. Estoy algo preocupado.

–Por supuesto señor.

La mesera se fue cuando volvió se veía algo consternada –No hay nadie en el baño. Ya la busqué, tal vez salió del restaurante.

de inmediato los cuatro se levantaron dieron las gracias, pagaron y salieron al estacionamiento, mil y más maldiciones pasaron por la mente de Nappa, Blue y Vegeta mientras veían el espacio vacío del estacionamiento donde habían dejado su camioneta.

–Definitivamente la mataremos– Dijo Blue

Vegeta cerró los ojos cruzado de brazos –¿Cómo diablos te quito las llaves?

Blue busco las llaves en la bolsa de su chaqueta sin encontrar nada –Esa mujer me quito las llaves cuando cayo encima de mi, no vuelvo a subestimar a nadie.

–¿Y que hacemos?– Preguntó el medicó

.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí kilómetros dentro de la carretera una decidida mujer manejaba con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cielos no se como paso tanto tiempo sin actualizar tanto que me gusta esta historia. Entonces Bulma realmente está en problemas pudo engañar a sus nuevos guardianes, pero ellos no son personas normales.

Espero les gustara el capítulo, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
